Memories and Stories
by Conifeather
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR MY FANFIC, SPIDERWEB!
1. Faded (one-shot)

Galepaw's Acceptance

"Get up, Windpaw!" Hollyshade glares at the apprentice Windpaw, who is lying on the ground. Ridge, another apprentice, shrinks down, head low, eyes guilty. Dropletpaw's ears flatten, knowing what's coming. Breezepaw also stiffens next to Tempest. Tempest's fur has also started to bristle upwards, much like his sister Ember, whose eyes have widened considerably. Galepaw is the only one who shows indifference – outwards, anyway. Inside, he is begging his brother to not crack a joke or make a laugh out of this situation.

The ginger and white apprentice groans. "You've killed me," Windpaw announces dramatically. A collective snicker arises from the audience, and Galepaw's heart drops. Hollyshade scrutinizes the neat line of apprentices and mentors watching with narrowed eyes. She then turns her furious blue eyes back to Windpaw, russet tabby fur fluffed up; she looks twice her size.

"You think that this is funny?" she snarls into Windpaw's face.

"Frankly, yes," Windpaw responds, face a mask of innocence.

"Do you want to _die?_ " the deputy growls. "Cats are less willing to show mercy out there, idiot. You need to learn to defend yourself."

"That's doubtful, Hollyshade." A low growl cuts through Hollyshade's ranting.

Galepaw's fur starts to rise alongside his spine. _Dryblade._ Galepaw freezes up as the altogether familiar _swish_ of ginger fur passes him.

"I cannot believe – " Dryblade begins, still heading towards Windpaw - "- that – " Windpaw, as if realizing how the situation had turned oh-so-very ugly, scrambled to his paws – "- you and I – " Dryblade arrives in front of Windpaw, who is cowering – "- and Galepaw and Breezepaw – " a glint of pearly claws in the dawn light – _slash -_ "-are related."

Windpaw whimpers in pain, slowly crumpling down. Galepaw refuses to look at Windpaw's face, and instead sees blood-red spots on the sandy floor of the training field, slowly trickling to the grassy sides.

"You are a disgrace." Dryblade's murmur is still quite audible. "If only my mother saw how her pampering caused you to fall down to rock bottom. She's be disgusted as well." Dryblade turns around and kicked up a plume of sand. "Go back to the medicine den, maybe Thrushflight can find any use of you."

Breezepaw hisses and I feel bile rising up behind my throat. Neither of us do anything. We only sit and watch as Windpaw struggles back to his feet again, a nasty nick on his ear bleeding.

Dryblade beckons for Hollyshade with his tail. She follows obediently, along with the other mentors. The small clearing slowly becomes deserted as the other apprentices leave too.

"Windpaw!" Breezepaw dashes forward, eyes horrified. Galepaw can't move. He can't breathe. Why would Dryblade do this? Was he in one of his moods? Was it because Woodleaf had dared attack Dryblade earlier?

Windpaw collapses again as Breezepaw attempts to get her brother back on his paws.

"Galepaw! Help!" Breezepaw's panicked mew sounds far away. He barely hears himself mutter, "Pass" as he gets up, stumbling and shaky, and heads back to camp.

He doesn't know why he's refusing to help. Maybe because Windpaw looked pathetic. Maybe because he could care less for a simple nick on a ear. Most likely because he didn't want to incur his father's wrath. Galepaw, the star apprentice, scolded by his father. It would be what the other cats would talk about for moons.

Galepaw closes his eyes and breathes in the air. With the morning rain deeply imbedded in the air, it seems harder to breathe than usual.

SCENEBREAK

"Galepaw, I want you, Windpaw, and Breezepaw to head over to the maze and see if anyone's trying to hunt on our territory." Dryblade curls his lips back to reveal yellowed teeth – like ones of an old, dangerous creature. "Better kill anyone who's trying to claim more territory for that dysfunctional clan."

Galepaw can't understand why Dryblade insists on calling the clan 'dysfunctional' – it seems to him that his family is more so than the Clan of the Maze. He nods anyway, and heads to the deep undergrowth that leads outside. Windpaw and Breezepaw flank him, much like guards.

Galepaw holds a hatred of being guarded. He also doesn't like any funny business – and frankly, Windpaw and Breezepaw are quieter than usual – that's funny business if he's ever seen one.

"Okay, what's up with you two today?" he demands as they head deeper into the forest. "Are you mad because I didn't stand up for Windpaw?"

Breezepaw shoulders sag. "I didn't stand up for Windpaw either," she replies, her voice nearly inaudible. "We're not mad at you."

That doesn't reassure Galepaw. Today seems vaguely weird. The sun seems to shine too bright for his liking; the leaves rustle like whispering; the trees appear like they're staring at him. Was he becoming paranoid? Galepaw can't be too sure.

Before that train of thought can lead any further, a sharp, pungent scent hits his nose.

"Fox," he growls, crouching down behind a pile of rocks. "Stay low."

Windpaw and Breezepaw blatantly ignore him. In fact, they step into the open. Galepaw peeks over the boulders – the fox is large – it's an adult.

"Breezepaw! Windpaw!" he hisses, fear and bile beginning to rise behind his throat. "Get back here!"

It's too late. The fox has noticed them. It bares its yellow teeth at them, spittle dripping in between them.

His mind grows blank as he launches himself from my refuge at the fox. The fox stumbles to its side as Galepaw latches onto its flank, snarling and flailing. His unsheathed claws land on its muzzle, tearing skin and drawing a sharp _yip_ from the creature. But that feat is nothing compared to the pain that shoots through his back. The fox tears him from its body, sinking its fangs into his flesh. A choked screech makes its way to his throat, expelled in one breath.

"Windpaw! Breezepaw! Please, help!" he howls, trying to drown out the pain that keeps coming in short bursts.

They stare back at him. Their eyes – cold, unnerving. They both shake their heads – _He's a lost case to them –_ and they turn back. They disappear into the greens – like the faith they both lost in one another.

A dry sob escapes from his mouth along with a spurt of blood. The pain is blinding, blinding, blinding – and it starts to dull and the world starts to fade away – _I have to live –_ but the pain – the will to live is slipping with his consciousness – the world turns black –

And nothing.


	2. You can't know (TorrentClan)

"I could have saved her."

"No, Cinderpaw. You couldn't have. It was StarClan's will that Silverstream died."

"But I could have saved her, if I had enough time and more herbs – "

"Cinderpaw. You saved the kits. You did your best. That's what every good medicine cat does."

The gray apprentice looked up at her mentor, her usually bright blue eyes dull with grief.

"I could have saved Silverstream, Yellowfang," Cinderpaw insisted. "She died because I didn't do well enough today."

Yellowfang frowned. "Cinderpaw – you have to learn that death is a part of life. Not every patient a medicine cat encounters survives to tell their tale. Besides, no medicine cat can revive a dead cat, no matter how much we wish we could. We simply have to settle for doing our best."

"How do you know? Have _you_ lost patients before, Yellowfang?" Cinderpaw whispered, lowering her gaze to her paws. She tried to mask her shaking sobs. "Do you – do you know how it feels like to lose someone who's so close to living?"

Yellowfang narrowed her amber eyes. "Of course I have, you mouse-brain. I've lost more cats than you can count, or you've ever lost."

Cinderpaw blinked, looking back up at her gray mentor with wide eyes. "Really? But you're so competent. H-how? Who was it?"

Yellowfang looked away from her apprentice, a faraway look in her gaze. "I was younger. A medicine cat apprentice of ShadowClan. A young tom by the name of Cloudpaw was injured in a border fight – he had a large belly wound. He was bleeding heavily, his white pelt was practically blood-red. Every cat in ShadowClan thought he would die that day. My mentor, Sagewhisker, didn't even try to save his life – she thought it was pointless." Yellowfang turned her gaze to the ceiling of the medicine den.

"Did he die?" Cinderpaw asked, a bit hesitant.

"Against everyone's expectations, he didn't. I managed to heal him. It took several days and nights of furious healing, but he lived."

"But you said you _lost_ patients, Yellowfang."

"A little patience, please, Cinderpaw. Moons later – after Cloudpaw became a warrior by the name of Cloudpelt, and then became deputy of ShadowClan – he was injured, yet again. He was wounded in another border scuffle; this time it was his throat that was bleeding. I tried my best as I had done when he was an apprentice. But he died that night. He'd lost too much blood. Brokentail became deputy after him… and became Brokenstar a few moons after." Yellowfang lowered her head.

"I often think back to Cloudpelt whenever I fail. Like when I didn't manage to stop Brokenstar from apprenticing kits before the age of six moons and when I failed to heal those kits – I lostthem to death. Cinderpaw, I wish so much that they could have lived. I failed to stop Brokenstar from continuing his treachery. So many young kits, full of potential and full of life, lost their lives. Spottedleaf died. Lionheart died."

Cinderpaw couldn't help it; she let out a small sob at that last name. Yellowfang took a deep breath before continuing.

"I failed so many times. I wish so often that it could have been different. It _would_ most certainly have been different. If I had foreseen what would happened to Cloudpelt, I would most certainly have stopped that young tom from going on the patrol that day. It could have been possible that Brokentail might have never been leader. Cloudpelt just might have become Cloudstar, proud, great, renowned leader of ShadowClan, had he lived. ShadowClan may have not lost those kits. They may have grown to be great warriors. I may have never come to ThunderClan. But more than often, we don't know what will happen with each choice we make. You couldn't have known what would have happened today, Cinderpaw."

"Still, I could have saved her." Cinderpaw muttered stubbornly. Yellowfang glanced at the young molly, who had her shoulders hunched.

"Cinderpaw." Cinderpaw looked up at Yellowfang, who looked back at her. The older medicine cat wrapped her tail soothingly around her apprentice, golden eyes warm. "Cinderpaw, Silverstream's death wasn't your fault. Do not blame yourself for what happened today at Sunningrocks. You did your best, and you couldn't have seen what would happen. Do you understand me?"

Cinderpaw hunched her shoulders, but the dullness in her eyes started to dissipate, replaced with the usual spark. "I'll try to understand, Yellowfang. I don't yet, but I'll do my best."

"I know you do, Cinderpaw. Now go sort those herbs I told you to do earlier, will you?"

"Yes, Yellowfang."


	3. A Cloudy Rift (TorrentClan)

A Cloudy Rift

"Do you think Risingsun hates me?"

Larkpaw pricked her ears at the question. "What?"

"Do you think Risingsun hates me, Larkpaw?" her brother asked, rolling over on his side in the apprentices' den. "I've been asking him for moons if I could be a medicine cat apprentice instead of you, but he doesn't give me a straight answer."

Larkpaw shrugged. "He's a medicine cat. Medicine cats are always vague. Sounds pretty normal to me. And he's also busy nagging me to chase the path of a medicine cat. Besides, there's no way he can hate you." The russet she-cat leaned over to poke her brother's side. "You're too perfect for your own darned good, Heatherpaw. Can't you just let me win a sparring session for once?"

Heatherpaw grinned. "Afraid not. You're just going to have to find a better way to best me."

Larkpaw scowled, albeit a bit playfully. "No fair! Then you're going to find out a way to beat me on whatever that is, too!"

"That's the plan!"

Larkpaw let out a mock growl before launching herself at the pale gray tabby tom. "Stupid mouse-heart!"

Heatherpaw reared up from his nest to parry his sister's blows. "Nah, you're the mouse-brain around here, Larkpaw," he countered with amusement.

Larkpaw let out a low purr as she batted at Heatherpaw's muzzle. "Am not," she announced as she cuffed him around his ears.

Heatherpaw suddenly let out a strangled gasp and his posture went stiff. Larkpaw's blood froze. "Uhh… Heatherpaw?" she prompted hesitantly.

Heatherpaw let out another strangled cry before declaring, "You have killed me, Lark-bee-brain. But we will meet again!" He slumped to the floor, splaying his limbs in different directions.

Larkpaw snorted. "Lark-bee-brain? That's the best insult you can think of?"

Heatherpaw twisted his head to stare at his sister. "Well, you asked me to go easy on you, and so I did," he mewed. "And a defeat in a sparring session always deserves a dramatic flourish to go with it."

"You didn't even try to defend yourself," Larkpaw pointed out. "That's stupid. Try to make an effort, at _least!"_

"Hey!" The two apprentices moved their gazes to the entrance of the stone den. A pale ginger tabby tom was standing there, a scowl etched on his features. "Did you seriously mess up the entire den?" he demanded.

"Sure did," Heatherpaw yawned. "It's up to you to save the den from further destruction. Good luck, Adderpaw and Meadowpaw."

Adderpaw hissed. "I swear, if you weren't my brother, I'd claw your smug face off."

A pale ginger tabby padded up behind Adderpaw, flicking her tail. "Leave it, Adderpaw," she advised. "You're only going to exhaust yourself trying to reason with these fools. Come on, let's clean up the nests and settle in for the night." As she passed Larkpaw, Larkpaw felt a sudden jolt of pain shooting up on her tail.

"Yow!" she screeched, leaping out of her nest. She whipped around to carefully scrutinize her tail. Thankfully, nothing seemed to be broken. Larkpaw bared her teeth at the ginger tabby apprentice. "What was _that_ for, Meadowpaw?"

"For messing up my nests," Meadowpaw replied primly. "Teaches you to not lay a hair on my bed next time."

Adderpaw snickered next to his ginger sister as he tried to piece the moss back together.

Heatherpaw blinked at Larkpaw. "Ignore them, he advised, then added, "You're only going to exhaust yourself trying to reason with these fools."

Larkpaw had to suppress a bubble of laughter as she glanced at Meadowpaw's outraged face.

A CLOUDY RIFT

Risingsun inhaled the cold afternoon air and let the soft breeze ruffle his fur.

 _StarClan doesn't give straight answers,_ he thought angrily. _Why does it have to be Larkpaw, out of all cats?_

He didn't know his daughter as well as Mintstalk had been, but he knew fairly well – due to Mist-tail's complaints – that Larkpaw was clearly meant to be a warrior, and she would never choose to become a cat who lived in an herb-infested den.

Risingsun growled in annoyance, raking down at the grass at his paws _. If only Mintstalk were here, I would be able to talk to Larkpaw and at least have some form of chance,_ the ginger tabby medicine cat thought, bitterness tinging the edge of his mind. He padded back into the medicine den.

It was musty, dark, and pretty damp due to a sudden rainfall that happened a couple of days ago. The ceiling of the medicine den was yet to be patched up and as a result, there was a large hole on top of the den. Risingsun had, unfortunately, not been able to save the herbs from the rain in time. Now he had to collect them again. Risingsun heaved a sigh before slinking into the shadows of the boulders.

There was a slight rustle as he padded inside. Instinctively, Risingsun looked at his paws. And there it was – a sign from the spirits above.

A dried plant, although it still had its long, slender stem and purple flowers on it. Preserved well in the prime of its youth. Risingsun poked at the plant, and one of the delicate flowers crumbled at the touch.

Almost immediately, the tendrils of a plan snaked its way into the medicine cat's head. A way to convince Larkpaw. Risingsun's eyes widened and he shook himself.

 _But you must,_ a tiny voice whispered. Or maybe that was just his imagination. It had to be his imagination. Right? He couldn't just –

 _Do it,_ the voice boomed. _Or your clan will fall into ashes._

Risingsun looked around at the small cave as if it held another way – an alternative. But in his mind, he knew very well that there would be none.

A CLOUDY RIFT

"Another rainfall?" Larkpaw grumbled. "We've had enough of that recently." Adderpaw and Meadowpaw gave small mews of agreement.

Heatherpaw shook himself. "Say what you will, but I love rain," he announced. "And I'm going to have to help Risingsun today. He asked me to go herb-hunting with him!"

Larkpaw scrunched her nose. "Herb-hunting? Bleugh. Count me out. I'll be sure to beat you in the next sparring session, since you're missing this one."

"I'm not going to miss any sparring session!" Heatherpaw purred. "I'll be back soon. Besides, it's only a few leaves. And with the best medicine cat in the clan with me, we'll be finished in no time."

"Yeah, you have fun," Larkpaw replied with a _mrrow_ of laughter. "I'll still beat you this time. No going easy on me, you hear?"

"Yeah, sure!" Heatherpaw grinned. "Oh, and," he added as he stood up, "you were right."

Larkpaw cocked her head. "Right? Right about what?"

"Right about Risingsun not hating me," Heatherpaw meowed. "If he hated me, he wouldn't be asking me out on this trip, right?"

Larkpaw snorted. "What is with you and your desire to look good in front of our _dad?_ Anyway, good luck."

"Good luck trying to beat me during the sparring session!" Heatherpaw yowled back as he sprung away.

Larkpaw shook her head, trying to mask her laughter. Sometimes it seemed like her brother wasn't the model apprentice every cat talked about and was just a little kit out of the nursery.

A CLOUDY RIFT

"Risingsun, what's this herb?"

"It's called 'moss', Heatherpaw. It's most certainly not a herb, but it might be useful for the elders. Now follow me up this ledge, will you? There's a lot of yarrow growing on the other side."

"Risingsun?"

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say… thanks for picking me to go with you on this herb-hunting trip. It means a lot."

"…Why do you say that?"

"Because you don't pay much attention to me or Adderpaw or Meadowpaw. It's always been Larkpaw for you. And I really hope that we, as a family, will grow closer. Grieve for Mintstalk. Maybe more herb-hunting missions?"

"I'm sorry, Heatherpaw. That's not going to be very possible."

"But it's not _impossible,_ isn't it?"

There was a brief moment of silence. Then:

"I'm sorry."

The silence resumed. But it was broken by a choked screech, like the one of a crow's, which faded as quickly as it had come. A face peered over the narrow ledge.

"I hope you understand in StarClan."

A CLOUDY RIFT

Larkpaw laid down in her nest. _Stupid Heatherpaw,_ she grumbled. _He didn't even come to the training session! At least I beat Adderpaw and Meadowpaw…_

The brown she-cat stretched with leisure. The rain had stopped, so that was good. When Heatherpaw came back, she would be sure to take him on a _real_ hunting trip. The kind where you hunt for actual prey and bring it back to camp to eat. Maybe they'd have a good old hunting competition. Maybe they'd invite Adderpaw and Meadowpaw, too.

Larkpaw nodded, a content feeling blooming from her chest. Yes, she would definitely beat him at hunting. It had been a good talk between her and Heatherpaw last night. Perhaps she would talk to him about dealing with Mist-tail.

There was a loud wail from outside. Larkpaw pricked her ears and turned her head to stare outside. Had one of the kits in the nursery died? Sure, Creek-kit was pretty skinny, but he seemed to have been pretty energetic today. Rosekit as well…

Curiosity overtook her and led her paws outside.

"What do you even mean that you couldn't find his body?!"

Larkpaw stiffened. Her pace turned from walk into a stride. _What?_

"You hate him!" That was definitely Adderpaw. "You sent him to _die!"_

Larkpaw froze. _No. No, no, no…._

"I never hated Heatherpaw. For your information, I tried to save him." _Risingsun!_

"Liar!" Adderpaw howled, launching himself at his father. Risingsun's eyes widened, and he crouched into a more defensive form.

Quick as a snake, the gray form of Ashfrost slipped between the two. Adderpaw ended up landing on the deputy instead of his father, and immediately jumped off, looking horrified.

"Fighting won't bring Heatherpaw back," Ashfrost hissed. "As your mentor, I order you to go grieve with your siblings, Adderpaw. I will organize a patrol to find your brother's body. And don't attack your father again."

Adderpaw hissed, but turned tail and ran up to the apprentices' den, rushing past Larkpaw as he did. Larkpaw was still frozen to her paws. Disbelieving. He couldn't be dead. He had talked to her at dawn. It was barely sun-high, and, and…

Heatherpaw couldn't be dead. He just couldn't be.

At the edge of her senses, she could hear Meadowpaw trying to talk to Adderpaw. She saw the clan milling about, shocked whispers being exchanged. Risingsun heading back to his den…

Risingsun. _Risingsun._

A growl emerged from her throat. She charged towards the medicine den, an unearthly howl tearing itself out of her lungs. She burst into the shadows of the stones. Risingsun spun around, his mouth full of herbs.

"You killed him," she snarled. "You killed Heatherpaw. You hate him, don't you? Admit it!"

Risingsun hissed back, spitting out the leaves in his mouth. "I tried to save him, Larkpaw. He slipped from my grasp. I would have slipped too, you know!"

Larkpaw bared her fangs, fluffing her fur up. "You think I believe what you say?"

"I say that you should believe what I'm saying for your own good," Risingsun countered. "I'm sorry for what happened today."

"You…" Larkpaw shuddered. "I can't believe you."

"Why?"

"You sound ingenuine."

"Do you think you're the only one who's hurting?" Risingsun lowered his voice. "I hurt too. He was my _son,_ Larkpaw. I wish things could have been different. I didn't want to lose him, especially so soon after Mintstalk… Do I look like someone who would voluntarily kill his own son for no reason?"

Larkpaw stared up at the ginger tabby medicine cat. He most certainly didn't seem genuine most of the time. But this time, Larkpaw felt like he was actually telling the truth. Gut instinct told her not to trust him. The brown she-cat pushed it down.

"No," she answered at last.

Risingsun nodded, a calm look in his eyes. He bent his head to lick Larkpaw's ear as the young apprentice buried her head into his chest, racking with sobs. "I'm sorry that you had to lose your brother, Larkpaw. I wish it could have been - _different_. _"_ His voice cracked at the end. _I wish it so, so much._ "Go to your siblings," he meowed at last. "And wait until Heatherpaw's body comes in."

Larkpaw bowed her head, stepping towards the light. But before she left, she hesitated. "Risingsun… I will consider your offer to be a medicine cat," she murmured.

The medicine cat flattened his ears. "What?"

"I'll consider your offer as a medicine cat," Larkpaw repeated. "For Heatherpaw."

Risingsun paused for a moment before dipping his head. "For Heatherpaw," he echoed.

 _I'm sorry._


	4. Just Another Mouth to Feed (TorrentClan)

Just Another Mouth to Feed

"Hollyshade." The russet tabby deputy pricked her ears at the call of her name. She turned her gaze to look at her ginger and white leader, whose expression was lacking dearly in any form of emotion. "What is that?" the tomcat nodded to the bundle in Hollyshade's mouth.

Hollyshade carefully set the furball on the ground before replying, "It's a kit, Dryblade. I found it while I was patrolling alone."

Dryblade tipped his head. "Why did you bring it?" he inquired. "It's not like we have enough prey to go around. In fact, we are starving. The hunting patrols today didn't bring much more than a measly shrew. We had to give that to the queens."

Hollyshade bristled. "It was small and defenseless, and it was going to die in the cold," she defended herself. "I wasn't going to just let it stay there and freeze to death."

Dryblade narrowed his eyes. "Very well, bring it in," he conceded. "But be noted that I will be keeping a close eye on that scrap. And you, Hollyshade, will be held responsible if this kit is hungry. You will catch it food and make sure that it doesn't get into any trouble."

Hollyshade dipped her head. "As you wish, Dryblade."

"Good. Get it to the nursery and get some sleep. My guess is that most cats aren't going to be too happy with this choice you've made."

"We'll see," Hollyshade mumbled quietly, padding towards the clump of ferns that was the hiding place for queens and their kits. The deputy pushed her way in, ignoring the surprised squeaks of kits as the sudden blast of cold accompanied her entrance.

"Hollyshade?" a pale ginger tabby she-cat blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Sunbrook. I have something for the queens in here," Hollyshade meowed quietly, placing the bundle in her jaws carefully on the mossy floor.

A black she-cat hissed. "Is that a kit? Another one? We're having trouble controlling four already!"

"It can't be helped, Ebonyice," Sunbrook meowed. "Let me take a look at the kit."

Hollyshade pushed the little kitten forward. The young cat mewled in protest, clinging to Hollyshade's front paw. The russet tabby gently shook the kit off and nudged it towards the ginger queen.

The kit was a beautiful specimen. It had a thick silver tabby coat that would help it survive the cold leaf-bare. It was probably what helped it live for so long in tonight's cold, Hollyshade assumed. It had a delicate facial form that reminded Hollyshade of a fox. The silver tabby kit was now trying to climb up Sunbrook's paw, which the queen seemed to be delighted about.

"I'll take her in," Sunbrook declared.

"What?" Ebonyice lashed her tail. "Sunbrook – "

"It's just one kit, what harm can it do?" Sunbrook cut her black denmate off.

"I'm going to be responsible for feeding it," Hollyshade mewed. "It looks like it's old enough to eat solid meat, anyway."

"What did you name her?" Sunbrook asked, grooming the now purring ball of fur.

"Her?" Hollyshade cocked her head. "It's a she-kit?"

"Yes, it's a she-kit," Sunbrook replied, licking the little kitten. "Now, what's her name?"

Hollyshade bent her head to inspect the young kitten. The kitten lashed her tiny, plume-like tail as she mewled rather ungratefully at her savior.

"I'll call her Frostkit for now," Hollyshade decided. "Since she came from the snow and all."

ANOTHER MOUTH TO FEED

It had been a couple moons since Frostkit had arrived in the outsiders' camp. The silver tabby soon proved herself to be fairly rambunctious, play-fighting roughly with her denmates. The latest addition to the nursery, Shadefoot, complained regularly that Frostkit disturbed her sleep. Oftentimes, Ember, Nightkit, Blazekit, or even Tempest would lose to Frostkit's battle moves.

"That's a dirty move!" Tempest squeaked, bushing out his blue-gray kit fur.

"We're not in a proper sparring session, so it's not considered dirty," Frostkit announced, puffing her chest out.

Thrushfeather narrowed her eyes as she glared at the silver tabby kit. It was going to be a long time until leaf-bare ended. The seasons had been becoming longer and longer, it seemed. That wasn't good for the young ginger and white she-cat.

She was expecting kits, after all.

Not just any kits, _Dryblade's_ kits.

Frostkit wasn't a very welcome sight in her eyes. The kits she held inside her were the future of the outsiders. The way Thrushfeather had heard from gossip was that Hollyshade made sure that she caught one piece of prey each day to give to Frostkit specifically. Sure, the kit shared the prey with the other queens and kits in the den, but it did appear that the tabby took the lion's share of the lot.

Not only that, but Dryblade was keeping a close eye on Frostkit than he did for Thrushfeather. Honestly? She was furious.

There was a nagging sense that told the to-be-queen that Dryblade would somehow favor Frostkit over his own kits. After all, any competent fighter would be perfectly welcome to serve as a replacement heir. Thrushfeather had seen it before. It had nearly happened to Dryblade. The leaf-bare had claimed Gorsestep's life, so that was that, but what stopped it from happening this time?

"Oof!" The squeak snapped the ginger she-cat out of her thoughts. She looked down to see Frostkit looking up at her. It appeared as if the silver kitten had bumped into Thrushfeather on accident. "Sorry," the kit squeaked out before dashing away.

" _Sorry_ catches no prey," Thrushfeather hissed under her breath. That was it. She was going to have to talk to Dryblade about this.

ANOTHER MOUTH TO FEED

"Frostkit!" Hollyshade called into the fern's shade. "I got your favorite today! Mouse!"

"I'm not a mouse!" A gray blur burst out of the shadows. "You are!"

Hollyshade stumbled back, dropping her mouse in surprise. When the deputy regained her senses, she was on her back. A pair of bluish-green eyes stared back at her, sparking with mischief.

"I got you again," Frostkit announced smugly.

"You've gotten bigger again," Hollyshade grunted. " _Off,_ you big furball."

"Are you growing old?" Frostkit asked as she complied. "You weren't as easy to pin down when I was younger."

"No, you just got bigger," Hollyshade corrected. "Good thing too. You're going to have to build some size if you want to be a strong warrior."

Frostkit bounced on her paws. "I'm gonna be the best warrior there ever was!" she squealed.

Hollyshade risked a smile. "Yeah, yeah. Eat the mouse first, Frostkit. I think Tempest and Ember are sneaking away with my catch of the day."

"Wha-!" Frostkit spun around and to Hollyshade's great amusement, launched herself at the two other kittens. The littermates gave separate squeaks before running away with the mouse, Frostkit chasing them. "Come back! Hollyshade caught it just for _me!"_ Frostkit yowled, her paws giving up puffs of powdery snow as she ran.

Hollyshade shook her head. _They grow up fast, huh._

"Hollyshade." The russet tabby sighed.

"Yes, Dryblade?" she asked, attempting to mask her bored tone.

The ginger and white tom beckoned to her with his tail. "A word," he meowed in Hollyshade's ear.

Hollyshade sneaked a glance behind Dryblade and saw the ginger form of Thrushfeather, who was looking immensely pleased with herself. Another sneaky glance downwards and Hollyshade noted that the ginger she-cat was looking notably plump.

 _Uh-oh._

ANOTHER MOUTH TO FEED

"No."

Dryblade frowned. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"There's no way that I'm just going to throw her out of this camp," Hollyshade hissed. "Frostkit is part of the clan now."

"I beg to differ," Thrushfeather replied, sliding around Dryblade. "I've seen the way Frostkit hogs the prey you bring to her. Don't you think that'll be quite a risk for kits who are living right now and… kits that might be born sometime soon?"

Hollyshade bristled. "Frostkit _can_ be a valuable member of this clan."

"How so?" Dryblade cut in. "Tell me, how does a rogue kitten help us in any form?"

Hollyshade racked her head. Frostkit… she would be a valuable warrior eventually, and she would definitely make up for the prey she ate when she was a kit, right? …Eventually was a vague term and Frostkit going to Frostpaw to Frost…belly, possibly – would take a long time, but every cat in this small group would count in the long term.

"She can spy!"

Hollyshade blinked. "What?"

"Frostkit can spy on MazeClan for our sake," Thrushfeather declared. "It's perfect!"

"But how are we going to ensure her loyalty?" Dryblade meowed. "She's barely a kit."

"So we keep her until she reaches the age of ten moons and send her on her merry way," Thrushfeather explained. "We train her, teach her everything she needs to know. Then we send her to MazeClan under the guise that she's a lost loner."

Dryblade looked at Hollyshade. "Do you agree to this?"

Hollyshade hesitated. Was Frostkit going to be ready for this? Stars, if that young kit wasn't, give her strength…

"I agree," Hollyshade growled. "As long as you don't throw her out of camp."

"Very well, then." Dryblade stood up. "Also, we agreed to change Frostkit's name to Featherkit. Hope you don't mind."

Hollyshade bristled as Thrushfeather began to follow Dryblade's lead. "It was you, wasn't it?" the russet she-cat hissed. "Why would you try to convince him to throw Frostkit out?"

Thrushfeather looked back, unblinking. "I'm expecting kits," the ginger she-cat answered. "I just did whatever it takes to keep my kits' future bright."


	5. Take it from an Elder (TorrentClan)

Take it From an Elder

"Ashfrost!"

The gray ticked tabby elder raised her head, her eyes glowing when she saw her grandkit bounding towards her.

"Hello, Rabbitpaw," Ashfrost purred, nuzzling against the ginger apprentice. "How goes apprentice life? I recall that you were so excited to be an apprentice…"

"Ugh, I regret that," Rabbitpaw growled. "I hate that I have to listen to Meadowbush every single day! And what's more, now that Owlpaw's going blind, I can't spend as much time with him, since he has to do some kind of 'special training' with Thornpaw or something." The young she-cat flopped down next to her grandmother. "Why would a medicine cat be so invested in training a warrior apprentice?"

Ashfrost sighed. "You wouldn't understand just yet, Rabbitpaw. It's something that leaders and deputies and most cats in important positions have to deal with."

"I _hate_ cats saying that I'm to young to understand things!" Rabbitpaw bristled. "I'm an apprentice and technically old enough to listen to the leader and understand everything that goes on clan life!"

"Except medicine cats?" Ashfrost guessed.

"Except medicine cats," Rabbitpaw admitted.

"Calm down. I don't understand medicine cats much as I did when I was your age, and I'm currently denmates with one of the crankiest medicine cats that I've ever had the pleasure to know," Ashfrost joked.

"Hey!" Both apprentice and elder turned their heads to see the ginger tabby elder Ashfrost had referred to as a cranky elder. "I am _not_ a cranky elder, thank you very much," he snapped.

"Then why are you snapping, Risingsun?" Ashfrost teased.

Risingsun flattened his ears. "Because every cat is cranky if two chatterboxes interrupt one's afternoon nap," the former medicine cat hissed. "What is _Rabbitpaw_ doing here, anyway? She's supposed to be patrolling from what I've heard from Thicketpaw."

"Oh, Thicketpaw, Shimicketpaw!" Rabbitpaw hissed. "I could care less for patrolling right now."

Risingsun blinked a couple of times before narrowing his eyes. "Flamepool should have chosen Roseclaw as your mentor," the elder growled back. "She would have snapped a couple of manners into you."

"Now, both of you, calm down," Ashfrost interrupted as Rabbitpaw opened her mouth to retort. "How about this: Rabbitpaw, we'll tell you a story."

"We will?" Risingsun asked, only to get a mouthful of Ashfrost's tail.

"In return," Ashfrost continued, "you will hunt for us and change our bedding for today. I'll explain what happened to Meadowbush."

Rabbitpaw perked up. "Story first. Then bedding or whatever."

"Hmph," Risingsun grunted, setting his head between his paws.

"So when I was an apprentice and Risingsun over here was a kit…"

"Wait, why are you including me?" Risingsun inquired. His eyes widened at a sudden realization, a Cheshire cat-esque grin spreading across his features. "Oh. _Oh_. Ashfrost, you're really going to tell her – "

Ashfrost quickly slapped her tail over Risingsun's mouth again before continuing. "Anyway, we were quite young, and let's just say that we were both very hungry for adventure, like every apprentice and kit is." The gray elder paused for a moment. "So, one day, my mentor, Tinyspots, came yowling into camp, injured heavily. He claimed that there was a fox in the territory and while he had tried to drive it off, he had failed. I wasn't at camp at the time, but gossip around here spreads fast."

Rabbitpaw snorted. "You can definitely say that again."

"I caught wind of that eventually through Flamepaw – our leader, Flamepool, now – and naturally I became interested at the prospect of being respected by chasing the fox out."

Rabbitpaw nodded, eyes wide.

"However, as every good warrior knows, no attack patrol is good without backup, or you end up as dead as a mouse," Ashfrost continued. "I asked my good old denmates if they wanted to go fox-hunting with me. They all refused, opting out of a chance for glory and fame."

"Or ridicule," Risingsun interjected. Rabbitpaw attempted to hide her snickers, shuddering as she did so.

"So I wandered out of camp on my own as a solo mission," Ashfrost meowed, ignoring Risingsun's jibe. "What I knew was that there was a fox out there somewhere. One thing I didn't know was that a very certain little kit was following me." Ashfrost shot Risingsun a pointed glare. "He was ridiculously annoying with his entrance, too."

Risingsun shrugged. "A good clan cat has a large entrance," the ginger tabby elder replied. "Isn't that right, Rabbitpaw?"

Rabbitpaw nodded, albeit a little half-heartedly. "So, what did Risingkit do?" the ginger apprentice asked, body practically quivering with anticipation.

"He decided the best thing to do was to leap out at me from the treetops," Ashfrost grumbled. "I thought that he was the fox."

"And she ran screeching back to camp so quickly, you'd think that the Outsiders were attacking her!" Risingsun chortled. "Great Stars, I've never seen a cat look so freaked out about a kit falling from a tree!"

"And I bet you never saw anyone angrier than I was for the next few days," Ashfrost hissed. "I didn't even manage to see the fox for the rest of my apprenticeship. It probably went somewhere else." Ashfrost gave her grandkit a hard stare. "So don't get any wild ideas, you got that?"

Rabbitpaw nodded quickly. "Will a moss bed get me another story?" the she-cat chirped, her bad mood all gone.

Risingsun and Ashfrost exchanged a look. "Depends," Risingsun mewed. "Let's see how quickly you can get that moss."

Rabbitpaw zipped off, dashing past a startled Birdleap. The she-cat looked back at her daughter and looked back at the elders.

"What did you tell her to get Rabbitpaw that energized?" the warrior asked.

Ashfrost breathed a sigh. "Just some stories and some humor, that's what gets apprentices up and going every day," the elder murmured.


	6. I Understand, I Know (short drabble)

I Understand, I Know

"Mama, where are you going?"

I look down. There's my little kit – Valleykit, his green eyes wide as he stares at me. Hickorykit is asleep, a snoozing little russet bundle, his flank rising and falling gently. I shake my head and purr.

"Mama's going for a walk, Valleykit," I tell him, licking his forehead. "Sleep tight. I'll be back before the sun rises."

"Mama, take me too!" The little ginger tabby clambers out of his nest, desperately looking up at my face. "I want to go with you!"

"Ssh, no, Valleykit," I soothe him. "I'll bring you a mouse when I get back, okay? Go to sleep."

He looks up at me, curious. Stubborn. Scared. I'm not sure what it is. "But Mama – "

"Come to the nest, Valleykit," Brindleshade's tortoiseshell face pokes out of the shadows. She tugs him gently by the tail. "Flamepool is the leader. She's probably stressed, that's why she's going out for a walk. Don't bother her."

Valleykit claws at the moss. "Promise you'll be back before sunrise?"

I nod. "Promise."

"Promise that you'll come back alive? Unlike Papa?"

A stone crashes into my heart. "I promise. Now go to sleep."

At last, Valleykit clambers into his nest. Brindleshade looks sympathetically at me as she brushes my two kits and her own with her tail.

"I understand how hard it must be to be a mother and a leader at the same time," she mews. "Go take a walk, Flamepool." The queen's head goes back into the shadows of the den.

I nod and stumble to the exit of the clearing.

Of course they understand. They understand my troubles as a leader and a mother.

They don't know my intentions, that's all. My intentions for leaving tonight, and my intentions for leaving my kits alone. My intentions for letting my mate go just like that.


	7. Responsibility (TaigaClan)

Responsibility

When Meadowbush first discovered she was expecting kits, she was overjoyed. She could finally – _finally_ show Risingsun how things were supposed to be done as a parent! Even though Larkeye looked at her with worried eyes and Adderstone remarked that the birth of those kittens wouldn't change anything, Meadowbush was determined. And determination? It was just everything that she needed as a parent.

She just knew it.

A paw poked into her side. Meadowbush winced as the kits squirmed inside her.

"Sorry!" Thornpaw leaped back, her eyes wide. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, Thornpaw. It's just the kits." Larkeye sat beside her apprentice, her eyes encouraging. "Now, try again. Feel the kits' positioning and their kicks to see if they're healthy."

The dilute tortoiseshell tentatively placed a paw on Meadowbush's swollen belly once more. Thornpaw's eyes narrowed in concentration as she felt the kits kick at her paw. The frown didn't leave the apprentice's face, even when she'd put her paw off of the ginger tabby queen.

"Uh, Larkeye?" Thornpaw glanced at her mentor, unsure. "I think – "

"Alright, that's enough," Larkeye interrupted, getting to her paws. "Go and collect some cobwebs, Thornpaw. And borage. We'll need it."

Thornpaw hunched her shoulders and replied a muttered "Yes, Larkeye," before padding out of the den.

"Meadowbush." Her sister placed a paw on Meadowbush's flank. "Look, I know what you're thinking. But Risingsun isn't going to be moved by how well you treat your kits. Our father is… just like that. Look at Thornpaw and Thicketpaw. They get coddled by Adderstone and Brindleshade all the time and Risingsun doesn't bat an eye. What makes your litter any different? This just puts you and your kits at risk."

Meadowbush glared at the medicine cat. "Larkeye, please. One example will obviously not be enough to move that old bat. Another example should set the border. Just watch."

Larkeye hesitated before continuing, "Meadowbush, please. What would your kits say if they knew they were just _tools_ – "

"Leave!" The ginger tabby bared her teeth. "If you're going to just stay here and spit out negativity, go away! What do you know about motherhood anyway, Larkeye? Your so-called 'wisdom' is of no use to me!"

Larkeye retreated quickly, but shot a glare at the expecting she-cat. "She'll be sorry she didn't listen," the brown she-cat mumbled.

RESPONSIBILITY

Meadowbush was probably the best navigator in the clan. This was extremely useful when she snuck out of camp that night, guided only by the moonlight in the twists and turns of the maze. She tip-toed through the grass to the nearby stream. She drew back sharply at the tangy scent of blood. Undoubtably, there had been a skirmish between the Outsiders and MazeClan.

That feud didn't even matter, though. Meadowbush let out a purr when she saw the outline of her lover glowing white under the moon.

"Silverfish!" Meadowbush whispered. The silver tabby tom pricked his ears at the sound of his name, and his face lit up at the sight of her. His paws were quick to reach the other side of the stream.

"How are you?" Meadowbush murmured as she leant across to touch her nose to his.

"Not bad," Silverfish answered, drawing back. "Most of us are badly battered after the fight here."

Meadowbush shook her head. "It won't matter after the birth of our kits," she promised. "They'll see that they can just settle their differences and come together in peace."

"That would be nice," Silverfish agreed. "I don't want these kittens to grow up in war."

Meadowbush nodded. The two sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Meadowbush began to talk. "What names would you like for our kits?"

Silverfish scrunched his muzzle, thinking. "I'd say Flowerkit," he mewed at last. "For that flower I gave you when I first met."

"That's perfect," Meadowbush replied. "I was thinking maybe Sunkit for one. After my father."

"Question, why do you keep on sticking to your father like that?" Silverfish inquired. "From what I've heard from you, he sounds like the worst father in existence."

"I just really want to turn his eyes around and see that there's more to his silly omens," Meadowbush snorted. "I'm sure that with these kits, I'll be able to make him see that. He'll see that he should have treated his kits the way I'm going to treat them."

"Excuse me?" Silverfish blinked. "Meadowbush, the way you're describing it, it sounds like you're going to use these kits for your own good. Like tools."

Meadowbush sighed in annoyance. "I told my sister about this. I'm not going to be using them."

Silverfish still looked skeptical. "Meadowbush – "

"It's getting late. Why don't you go back to your camp and get some shut-eye?" the ginger tabby coaxed her mate. "You'll probably be twice as busy tomorrow."

The silver tabby tom opened his mouth to retort that no, he wasn't going to be busy, but Meadowbush was already heading back to her own clan camp.

RESPONSIBILITY

A week had passed since Meadowbush had last seen Silverfish. The Outsider had not returned to see her after that. The ginger tabby she-cat was also pretty close to her kitting, and the way the kits were positioned… seemed awkward. The way Thornpaw and Larkeye's expressions were guarded didn't help settle Meadowbush's nerves.

The way the clan seemed to be staring at Meadowbush wasn't so positive, either. Whitesnow and Adderstone ushered away Maplepaw and Redpaw when she was around. Hickorypaw had gradually stopped talking to his mentor. Meadowbush couldn't help but miss that chatterbox russet apprentice. Valleypaw's glares at her seemed to be colder than any other glare he gave to other cats.

As Meadowbush tiredly returned a suspicious glance thrown at her, she got up from her nest and padded out into the clearing. Her belly seemed even more swollen now, if anything. The she-cat tottered out of the maze; the usually quick route felt like miles.

Meadowbush let out a heaving pant when she finally was able to get out of the maze. Some burden this was. Then a familiar scent drifted across her nose. Meadowbush brightened, her tail flicking upwards.

 _Silverfish!_

Meadowbush practically pranced towards the stream. There he was, her beautiful, handsome mate. The father of her soon-to-be-born kits.

"Silverfish," she began, but was promptly cut off.

"Meadowbush, I've come to tell you that I'm no longer going to be your 'mate'."

The ginger tabby faltered. _What?_ "Silverfish, don't joke with me," she chuckled.

Silverfish's eyes were cold. "Meadowbush, be honest with me. Do you feel like you would be a responsible mother to our kits?"

Meadowbush frowned. " _Responsibility?_ I'm… not really sure…?"

Silverfish exhaled. "Face it, Meadowbush. We both weren't thinking straight when we agreed to have these kits. You won't be able to show Risingsun how parenthood really works." The tomcat looked at her straight in the eye. "I'll do you a favor. Give me two kits of your litter."

Meadowbush bristled. "No."

"You have to." Silverfish's eyes narrowed. "This is to ensure at least two of them a happier future. Or do you even want a happy future for them?"

The ginger she-cat hesitated. "I… Silverfish, I need them in my life. Please."

"No, you don't."

"Please!"

"No!" Silverfish snarled. The silver tabby tom was breathing hard, his fur now bushed up. Meadowbush stared up in shock and grief at the Outsider. Silverfish inhaled, trying to regain his composure. "Meadowbush. You have to give two of them up to me. It's for the best."

And Meadowbush, as stubborn as she was, couldn't help but nod.

RESPONSIBILITY

The following moons passed by in a haze. Meadowbush couldn't bring herself to remember everything.

 _Cloverkit and Puddlekit will be safe and happy,_ she assured herself. But even that couldn't dull the pain of Flowerkit and Petalkit. The two weaker kits had died mere moments after their birth. Thornpaw was still berating herself for losing them. The clan grieved for them, and they were buried on a rainy, stormy day.

The ginger tabby couldn't help but think that the two lives had slipped easily like the rain out of her lives. Too quick for her to catch.

Meadowbush slipped out of the warriors' den, four moons after Silverfish had taken her two kits. The pain was slowly slipping away, thankfully. Meadowbush squinted in the amber morning light.

Risingsun was grooming himself in front of the elders' den. He noticed his daughter. His amber eyes stared pointedly at her.

Meadowbush returned the gaze. For once, she felt as if she could stand strong. She'd been responsible, for once in her lifetime.

 _I just wish you could have been at least half the parent I hoped that you would be._


	8. An Awkward DuetTorrentClan FLUFF WARNING

**A/N: I just really wanted to write some AdderBrindle fluff! uwu The ultimate power couple of MazeClan**

An Awkward Duet

"Adderstone!" The dark brown tabby tom blinked blearily in the light sneaking into the stone warriors' den. The dark silhouette of his apprentice, Redpaw, was at the opening, fur bushed up in excitement. "Come on, you promised that you'd take me out hunting for the first time today! Maplepaw and Whitesnow are already up!"

Adderstone groaned slightly before slowly getting to his paws, moss falling off by the clumps from his pelt. He'd completely forgotten that he'd agreed to take Redpaw out on his first hunting trip today… If he had foreseen that he would be completely drained out by rebuilding the apprentices' den, he would not have agreed to such a plan. Nevertheless, the young mentor headed out to join the little group.

"How nice of you to join us so early in the morning, Adderstone," Whitesnow commented dryly upon seeing him. "We've been here for ages. And where's Brindleshade and Mist-tail?" The white warrior turned her attention to Redpaw. "I told you to wake the two up, didn't I?"

Adderstone felt his tiredness abruptly wash away. _Brindleshade?_

Redpaw shrugged. "They weren't there. Not my fault!" The dark ginger tom nudged his mentor. "Such a shame, too, isn't it, Adderstone?" Redpaw sniggered.

Adderstone felt himself grow hot beneath his fur, so much that he expected that there was steam coming out of his ears. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Redpaw," he snapped at his apprentice. "Now be a good clanmate and go find them."

"Grump-face," Redpaw muttered, dashing off towards the warriors' den once more.

"He has a point, though," Maplepaw mewed from where she was sitting behind her huge mentor. "You do like Brindleshade, don't you?"

Adderstone gave a quick glace to Whitesnow – she wasn't helping matters. The large white warrior's face looked like it was going to split from the smile she had on her muzzle.

"I… should say that she is a very entrancing feline," Adderstone decided. "Any warrior would be quite lucky to have her, don't you think?"

"How sweet," a low voice came from behind the brown tabby. He turned to see the sturdy form of Mist-tail. The large gray tom is grinning widely at him. "Brindleshade will most definitely be interested in hearing more, don't you think?"

Adderstone was almost too afraid to peek behind Mist-tail, where the pretty tortoiseshell was standing. Brindleshade blinked a couple of times at Adderstone before giving him a smile.

"Good afternoon," she mewed. "I hope you're ready for the hunting patrol?"

"Uh." Adderstone conveniently forgot how to speak. _Did she hear all that?_ "Yeah. Yeah."

"Great!" Redpaw bounced up ahead of the patrol, eagerness bursting from his red pelt. "Let's go!"

AN AWKWARD DUET

Adderstone swished his tail as he waited for the bird in front of him to stop moving. A small, delicate bird it was – probably recently out of its nest. But fat enough to feed a few kittens, that was for sure. He leaped at the bird; at the same moment it took flight, just barely missing his outstretched paws.

"Fox-dung!" the brown warrior cursed as he landed on the ground. Before he could say anything else, though, there was a vague sound of a soft _crunch_ of a windpipe. He looked up to see Brindleshade looking down at him with an amused look in her eyes.

"Trouble hunting?" she teased, dropping the bird on the ground.

"Kind of," Adderstone mumbled. "Nice catch."

"Nice jump," Brindleshade replied, still staring at him. After a moment, she added, "Aren't you going to get up, furball?"

"No need for the rush," he grunted, getting to his paws. "Stars, where have the apprentices gone?"

"Whitesnow and Mist-tail took them off our paws… for some reason." Brindleshade averted her eyes, instead staring at the roots of the nearest tree as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "Want to go hunting?"

"I thought we were hunting," Adderstone reminded the brindled tortoiseshell. "Or is that you asking me on a one-on-one hunt?"

"You can say that," Brindleshade agreed. There was another moment of silence, during which Brindleshade continued staring at the root and Adderstone stared at the she-cat in front of him. "So are you coming or not?" the she-cat asked, breaking the tension.

"Of course I'm coming!" Adderstone mewed immediately. _Mouse-brain!_ He rebuked himself in his mind. _That was too fast! She'd think that you're interested in her or something!_

 _But you are, aren't you?_ A voice that suspiciously sounded like Redpaw's answered in his mind. _You, my dear friend, have been crushing on her since you were apprentices._

 _Which is exactly why I can't talk to her! She's my_ friend _and she thinks of me as a friend as well!_

 _Coward,_ the voice mocked.

 _Shut up._

"Hey, you said you're coming." Adderstone broke out of his train of thought. Brindleshade was already a few fox-lengths ahead of him, looking back. "Aren't you going to get on your paws and follow me?"

"Uh, right!" The brown tabby hesitated. "What about the bird?"

"Leave it! The others will probably find it at some point."

Adderstone bounded after his friend. "So, where do you plan on taking me?"

"By the streams." Brindleshade's pace was faster now. "I fare better at fishing than ground hunting."

"You don't say," Adderstone chuckled. "You were the _best_ at swimming, if I remember correctly. Meadowpaw called you the goddess of water."

Brindleshade puffed her chest out. "And for good reason, too, Adderstone."

"Of course," Adderstone purred. "Obviously the prettiest she-cat in the warriors' den deserves the title of goddess." Adderstone halted abruptly. _What did I just say? Did I just call Brindleshade the prettiest she-cat in the warriors' den?!_

Brindleshade had also stopped. Adderstone chanced a quick look at his friend's face. If anything, the tortoiseshell seemed to be trying to decipher the meaning of his statement. Finally, she mewed, "Why thank you for the generous compliment, Adderstone. But surely there would be… prettier she-cats who might catch your eye later on." That last statement ended a little bitterly, Adderstone noted. With that, the duo padded on, not saying anything to each other for the rest of the walk.

At last they reached the stream; the pristine waters of their single water source beckoned to the two felines. Immediately Brindleshade broke into a run and leaped straight into the water, splashing droplets everywhere.

"Augh!" Adderstone let out a yelp as he was showered with water. "That's one habit that you still haven't got out of your system for sure."

"Obviously," Brindleshade purred, climbing back onto the grass. "A swimmer never returns to her homeland without a good splash."

"Sure, if that's your opinion, I respect it."

"Thank you."

The brown tabby and the now dripping-wet tortoiseshell sat by the banks, staring at the river. Adderstone stole a glance at Brindleshade, before turning his head sharply to the other direction. Brindleshade's amber eyes were staring straight at him.

"So, uh," Adderstone stammered. "That… comment back at camp was… also a compliment. Friend-to-friend. Any warrior would really be lucky to have you as your mate, really."

"What if I asked you to be that warrior?"

Adderstone froze. Did he just hear right? "Sorry, what?"

"Adderstone." Brindleshade's commanding mew made the tom turn his head to his friend. The tortoiseshell looked at him with the calm eyes of a leader, belling her small size and her slick fur. "I… have been thinking about this for moons." An intake of breath. "I know it's going to sound… strange, but I've had something for you… for a while now, and It's getting hard to ignore." Another breath. "You're amazing."

"Me?" Adderstone squeaked. "Amazing? How?"

"You see the good in everyone." Brindleshade's face was closer to his now. "I love you for that."

"You're amazing," Adderstone breathed back. His heart could burst, it was beating so fast. "You're the one who makes me laugh. You're the one who helped me out of grief."

Without hesitation this time, Brindleshade quickly pressed her nose to his before drawing back. "I want to be your mate" was all she could manage. "I want to make your life happier."

"And I'll be yours and I want to make your life brighter," Adderstone purred, bumping his head against her cheek. "As long as you let me take care of the kittens instead of you once in a while."

Brindleshade snorted. "That is for sure."

The two settled into comfortable silence, listening to the cheerful burble of the streams.


	9. Storm Incoming (TorrentClan)

Storm Incoming

Rain is pouring down into the so-called 'prophesized land'. Flamepaw is shaking. Is it the cold? Or is it the shock? She can't discern the howls of the wind and the wails of her clanmates right now. Her mind is muddled, like the mud clinging to her paws.

Under the Central Tree lies the bloodied form of Lightflame. Even under the giant tree, the rain somehow finds its way under the shade, pooling around the white she-cat's corpse.

Flamepaw just can't understand it. Her mother had been so tough, like the trees of the forest and the walls of the maze. Why is she lying on the ground? She is just unconscious. Yes, that's it. That _has_ to be it. No way Lightflame is dead, she is just tired after all that fighting. She has to be.

"Flamepaw."

"Don't talk to me," she snaps automatically. "My mother is sleeping."

"But – " Petalblaze is abruptly cut off by a low murmur of someone – Flamepaw thinks it's Risingsun – saying that she's in shock, she is to be left alone, and for now Ashfrost will be in charge until Flamepaw is done grieving. The cream tom is reluctant to leave his friend's side, but he obliges, moving out from under the shelter of rain.

"Lightflame." The grief-stricken mew of her father forces Flamepaw out of her trance. The ginger and white tabby is staring at his mate. "Lightflame," he repeats. Smallpatch turns his head slowly to his daughter. His stare is dull and unnerving, full of raw emotions. It's an emotional storm inside Smallpatch, Flamepaw can tell. "What do we do now?" he asks.

"I…" Flamepaw attempts to answer but can only shake her head. What _can_ she do? She's not going to be able to crush the forces of the Outsiders just with the anger and urge for revenge. Moreover, Flamepaw just _isn't ready._ Not for this… responsibility that's been placed on her. She didn't ask for it. "I don't know," she mumbles.

"Don't be too worried," Ashfrost advises from behind her. The gray deputy, drenched in rainwater, comes to sit down beside the russet tabby apprentice. "I'll be taking over for time being. You should get some rest; you could catch a cold out here."

Flamepaw shook her head stubbornly. "I have to stay beside my mom," she growls. "I won't leave her just because you all did."

Ashfrost slumps her shoulders, uttering a sigh. "If that's what you want, fine." Flamepaw does hear her discreetly talking to Risingsun about how he should slip her some poppy seeds, however. Risingsun replies that he already gave her thyme for shock. Flamepaw curls her lip at the memory of the bitter herbs. As if they'd actually help. They wouldn't bring her mom back.

STORM INCOMING

Flamepaw rarely leaves the den, now. She was still grieving. She needs time. Or… perhaps that is her excuse.

It doesn't really take effort for her to hear cats murmuring about poor Lightfire's daughter, still unable to break out of her stupor when her mother stopped grieving for her mother after a day. It is unbearable that her clanmates even think of her that way.

"Ashfrost is way better than Flamepaw ever will be." That's probably Birdpaw.

"Shush! She's got ears too, you know!" Meadowpaw reprimands her denmate.

"So? She should be taking responsibility of the clan!"

"She's an apprentice, like you and me. And she's grieving," the gravely voice of Risingsun breaks into the conversation.

"But – " From this point, Flamepaw shuts out.

Flamepaw shudders, curling up amongst the moss. She hates this. She doesn't want to feel so darned helpless. And… she wants to stop being sad. She wants to stop dragging herself down.

"I'm a storm of emotions," Flamepaw whispers to herself, half-delirious. But those few words stay in her mind.

 _I am a storm._

"I am a storm," Flamepaw repeats. Then louder: "I am a storm!" She revels in the thought: she will become powerful enough to shake the roots of the clan – maybe even uproot it.

Outside, the three cats are peering in.

"Is she alright?" Meadowpaw whispers.

"Bet the shock went to her head," Birdpaw deduces.

Risingsun shakes his head and makes a mental note that he ought to slip Flamepaw some more poppy seeds.

STORM INCOMING

A moon before, Flamepaw was mopey and sullen, her pelt unkempt, her tail dragging on the ground. Now, her fur is glossy; her eye holds the spark of competition. She's been participating in more and more sparring sessions. Oh, and does she _spar._ No opponent of hers is still standing after several heartbeats. They're panting on the training field and Flamepaw's standing over them, her eyes flashing like lightning. Her clanmates grudgingly agree – she is a storm.

Ashfrost notices these changes. And she thinks, smiling, that it's a time for a change of leadership.

"Flamepaw!" she calls one day, when the ginger tabby is scarfing down a mouse. "I'd like to see you in my den _stat_."

Flamepaw blinks a couple of times before gobbling down the remains of her prey. She gives her chest a few licks to flatten it down before heading to the hollow opening in the Central Tree.

"What is it, Ashfrost?" she mews, a bit impertinent now. "Not about my many successes in challenges, is it?"

"More than that," the gray deputy purrs. "I'm getting old."

Flamepaw frowns, her nose wrinkling. "You're not _that_ old," she scoffs. "Smallpatch is way older than you are."

"Not the proper way to talk about your father," Ashfrost chastises Flamepaw. "And I don't mean old as in join-the-elders old. I've still got enough strength to take on a few Outsides at once."

The gray deputy pauses. Flamepaw's eyes are still narrowed, asking the silent question of _then why did you call me if that wasn't the point?_ "I'm considering abdicating the position of deputy," she says.

Flamepaw's eyes immediately go wide. "What? Why?" she splutters. Then, "Who's going to lead the clan, then? Surely not Risingsun."

"Simple." Ashfrost's expression is serene. "You."

Flamepaw's eyes go impossibly huge. "No!" she snaps. "I'm an apprentice, still being trained! I don't have any experience… yet."

"If anyone asks, your performance is satisfactory enough for me to say that it's time for you to become a warrior," Ashfrost remarks. "It's over satisfactory. And," she adds, "your will is what made me decide that it's time for you to be leader, Flamepaw. You were a storm of emotions barely a moon ago. Now you're still a storm, but a storm of willpower." Ashfrost dips her head. "With willpower as strong as yours, the clan will follow. You will be the strongest leader the clan has ever seen."

Flamepaw inhales, her breath shaky. "Are you sure?"

"Risingsun and I have discussed this," Ashfrost assures her. "If you need us, we'll help you."

Flamepaw hesitates, then nods. A new energy is rushing through her veins – crackling in her heart. With every heartbeat, it grows, pulsing until she can't take it. Flamepaw dashes out of the tree and swarms up its bark, standing tall and confident on the Leader's Perch.

"Cats of MazeClan!" a roar, a voice she never has heard herself use, bursts out of her mouth. The few scattered felines simultaneously swing their heads up to look at her. A few jaws drop in surprise.

"You're not supposed to be up there!" a voice calls up to her.

"I have every right to be up here!" Flamepaw retorts. "I am the new leader of MazeClan from this day forward. Under the guidance of Ashfrost and Risingsun, I will strive to be twice the leader Lightfire ever was –" - a few gasps come from the crowd – " – and bring the Outsiders to their knees, as they deserve!"

The speech is met with silence. Then a cat lets out a chuckle, before being abruptly silenced by their neighbor. The ginger tabby's smile falters. Flamepaw scans the camp; all eyes are on her, but either they're too shocked by her new proclamation or they think she's a big joke – _no!_ Flamepaw digs her claws into the branch. They will obey her.

Ashfrost pads out from under the tree, glancing up at the new leader. "I swear my allegiance and loyalty to you, Flamepaw." Her words echo through the maze in the silence.

Flamepaw numbly nods at the deputy. No one else dares make a move. Then Risingsun comes forward.

"I as well will be loyal to you, Flamepaw," he declares. "Flamepaw! Flamepaw!"

The clan, as if it has been waiting for this moment, roars its assent. "Flamepaw! Flamepaw! Flamepaw!"

Flamepaw grins again, this time stretching across her face.

 _They_ will _obey me. Not because I'm the rightful heir of Lightfire; not because I'm supported by two well-respected cats._

The ginger tabby closes her eyes.

 _Because I am the storm that will avenge what we have lost._


	10. Shattered version 1 (GladeClan)

Shattered v.1

" _Slow down!" Lark-kit panted, her stubby legs moving rapidly. "I'm not as tall as the rest of you guys!"_

 _Adderkit laughed loudly, ignoring his sister and bounding up ahead. "Gonna have to become bigger, eh?" he taunted._

" _Adderkit!" Meadowkit whined. The ginger tabby she-kit wasn't as slow as Lark-kit, but her long fur made it easy for Meadowkit to get caught on small twigs or leaves. "This isn't fair! You didn't even give us a warning before you started running!"_

" _Losers whiners, winners braggers!" Adderkit sang. The dark brown tomkitten bounced all the way to the fresh-kill pile. "I win!" he yowled as he made the final spring to the fattest mouse ever._

 _He didn't make it._

 _A pale ginger form threw itself into the side of Adderkit, sending them both sprawling. Adderkit got to his paws in a flash, spitting in anger._

" _Heatherkit! I thought you were on my side!"_

" _Losers are whiners, winners are choosers!" Heatherkit mocked his brother. The ginger kit pinned his brother and yowled, "Lark-kit, Meadowkit! Save me a few bites!"_

" _Alright!" The two sisters ran the last few mouse-lengths to the pile of food. As Lark-kit passed her two brothers, she turned her head and stuck out her tongue at Adderkit. Adderkit practically glowed with bubbling fury._

 _Heatherkit bared his teeth in mock aggression. "Never trust a peacekeeper," he advised, letting his brother get up._

" _You, a peacekeeper?" Adderkit snorted. "Don't make me laugh."_

SHATTERED

 _PART 1: Adderpaw_

After Heatherpaw's so-called 'accidental' death, however, Adderpaw understood how much of a peacekeeper his brother had been. It wasn't too hard to see why. Heatherpaw had been a ray of sunshine, the neutral one out of a competitive bunch. He was the one who played fair.

The clan had loved him for that, and Adderpaw had, somewhat unconsciously, loved Heatherpaw for the same reasons. Even with all their bickering, Heatherpaw had been Adderpaw's best friend, his brother, the best competitor he could have ever asked for.

Adderpaw didn't admit this to Meadowpaw or Larkpaw, but Heatherpaw's death had been like the sharpest of stones, piercing his heart. The fact that there was no longer anyone who would be able to hold him back when he got out of control… it was scary. Adderpaw was scared that his emotions and actions would go further than he meant them to.

Terrified.

He didn't want Brindlepaw or Leafpaw or Birdpaw to think of him as some kind of uncontrollable wildfire when he'd just earned their friendship and respect.

Heatherpaw had been his head, telling him his limitations and where and when he had to stop. The safety line, the borders. Now it was all gone; just wild territory, left unexplored. That was all that remained. And he was going to somehow head through all of that.

SHATTERED

 _PART 2: Meadowpaw_

Meadowpaw had never expected Heatherpaw to go like this. He'd been so good, the stickler to the rules; what happened to all of that? He was there one moment; alive, well, giggling about something-or-the-other with Larkpaw; then was gone like a flash. So that was that.

Meadowpaw didn't want to tell this to the rest of the family. But she was kind of relieved about all of this. She'd been overshadowed in Heatherpaw's presence.

"Oh, you caught a mouse? Nice job!" She swelled in pride at those words, but they were empty comments when she saw Heatherpaw with a _rabbit._ She'd spent days wallowing over this and all Larkpaw asked was what the big deal was all about.

So what if she was able to perfect the front-paw slash? Heatherpaw could always do the leap-and-roll. Jealousy had stung her lungs, her heart, her paws.

Meadowpaw shuddered. Why was she thinking about this? It didn't _matter_ anymore. Why? Heatherpaw was dead. He wasn't here to be the best of the best.

So now what?

To be entirely frank, she thought that she'd be replaced as the clan's most favored. Meadowpaw, the star apprentice of MazeClan. It had a nice ring to it, didn't it? But she'd have to work her way up to that, the way everyone else did. And Meadowpaw was ready.

She found that it wasn't just relief that was washing through her right now. It was also the raw ambition that she'd stored away for moons.

SHATTERED

 _PART 3: Larkpaw_

The moment Heatherpaw died, Larkpaw's life was broken. Her brother was the best of the best; how could he just go like this? It was unacceptable. She wouldn't accept it. No. Never.

Her confidence booster and her best friend in the entire world was gone. Who would she hang onto now? Who would be her lifeline? Larkpaw was in the dark. And it was _dark._ There was no way in the name of Heaven and Stars that she'd actually be able to become a warrior like this. With all that competition and cheating? No way.

That was the major reason she agreed to Risingsun and became a medicine cat. No one would ever expect her to do something great. She'd just have to live up to her own expectations. …Okay, Risingsun was in there too. But he didn't matter as much, seeing as he was just content with her becoming his apprentice.

She felt guilty about this. Heatherpaw's dream had been to become a medicine cat. _He_ was supposed to be here, in her place, happily learning how to help the clan in a different way.

This had been a desperate choice of hers. And, thinking deeper, probably the desperate choice of Risingsun's as well. A small smile attempted to crawl across her face. She was desperate, guilty, and most of all, miserable. Miserable that she was living someone else's life, miserable that she would never be able to chase her true ambitions. Miserable that she was not living up to her own expectations. But most of all, miserable that she had lost her brother.

SHATTERED

 _PART 4: Risingsun_

He had been Risingsun's son. But he'd also been the lamb sacrifice to the Stars. They were hungry for blood, and Risingsun had delivered.

He discovered that he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the face of Heatherpaw. The face of betrayal, shock, fury shooting across his features as the ginger tomcat sailed down, down, down to his death.

But there was nothing regrettable about following heavenly orders.

Nothing.

Nothing…

Was as regrettable as killing his own dear son…

 **A/N: To go break down Heatherpaw's relationship with each of the characters and why they react this way:**

 **Adderpaw: Adderpaw as a huge temper. He'd lash out at anyone and everything unless someone else controls it. That someone was Heatherpaw during the time he was alive. Due to the loss of reins, Adderpaw is currently terrified that he might overreact or let his heart rule his head.**

 **Meadowpaw: Meadowpaw always craved Risingsun's attention. But that attention was always captured by either Larkpaw or Heatherpaw. So Meadowpaw turned to the attention of the clan, only to find that Heatherpaw had already taken over the hearts of MazeClan. Now that the only obstacle in her way is gone, she thinks that she'll be able to take all that attention or herself.**

 **Larkpaw: Larkpaw and Heatherpaw's bond were stronger than the rest. Mostly due to Larkpaw's small size, she wasn't very noticed. The only cats who did pay a lot of attention to her were Heatherpaw and Risingsun, and between the two, Heatherpaw did a lot to boost his sister's confidence.**

 **Risingsun: If you read A Cloudy Rift, you can find that Risingsun is the one who killed his son, and the reasons were vague. The reasons have been explained here. The most important thing to take into consideration is that Heatherpaw respected and hung onto Risingsun's attention for him: Risingsun knew this and used it to follow orders.**


	11. Shattered version 2 (TorrentClan)

Shattered v. 2

Lightpaw always kind of figured that Sparkpaw's way of interfering with everything, thinking that he was the best answer for ever problem, would be the end of him.

And so he lay at her paws, his blood already drying and crusting his fur. Behind him sank the sun. Lightpaw could see his heart reflected in it, pumping its last heartbeats and bleeding out into the sunset, never to be seen again.

The clan was in mourning. The son of Swanwing was gone forever. The ray of sunshine. The jokester. The happy-go-lucky guy. Now he there was no one who could replace him. That, Lightpaw agreed with.

Burying her nose into Sparkpaw's fur, Lightpaw inhaled her brother's scent one last time.

It seemed as if the shock of his death had opened up her emotions. It was like in every part of his scent, there was a memory instilled inside it, and deeper down, a feeling.

 _They were still kits. The feisty little ginger tabby tom and the quiet, small white she-kitten. He liked to caterwaul in his tinny voice with the thunder. She liked to hide behind her mother's body and wait until the storm subsided._

 _One day, curious, he asked her why she hid when the rain was so fun and inviting._

" _I'm scared," was her reply, quiet as a pitter-patter of rain._

" _There's nothing to be scared about," he reminded her. "You're gonna be leader one day, and you're not going to be scared of a thunderstorm, are you?" He flicked his tail. "Come on, have some fun with me! It'll be cool, I swear!"_

 _But she refused, claiming that she didn't want to be a burden._

 _He huffed and puffed in irritation, but he could not shake her._

Lightpaw exhaled slightly before inhaling again. _Regret._ That was the emotion that came with the scent of water. She regretted not spending more time with that dastardly brother of hers. He had always been a breath of fresh air from all of this jibber-jabber that was clan life, a breath that she should have taken more than she had.

 _He had regularly visited the medicine den when she'd been hurt. He'd asked if she was alright, and she'd brushed him off like he was a dust particle on her snowy-white fur._

" _Lightpaw?"_

" _Go away."_

" _Hey, I know you've been feeling down – "_

" _I said_ leave. _"_

" _And I heard from Risingpaw that you need a laugh – "_

" _Go!"_

" _So I came to joke with you."_

" _I tell you, I don't need the damn help! Get out!"_

 _He left the den in a hurry, his white sister right on his paws. She got a scolding from both Risingpaw and Webwhisker about how she should have stayed put instead of playing around with her brother later on. She had been furious and snapped at the medicine cats. She had to stay in the medicine den for an extra moon for that._

 _And he'd had the audacity to say sorry!_

 _That dumb, problem-solving furball. That stupid, unthinking vermin –_ oh wait, had been her.

Lightpaw seethed. Why had she done that? The leafy scent… it reminded her so much of that single time, that one time that she wished that she could turn back and change things. Disappointment of herself. That was the feeling that she felt regularly, and that had festered into rage and fury, sent her lashing out at everyone and everything. Even her brother.

Another inhale sent her spiraling down a memory that had happened a day before.

" _Hey, Lightpaw."_

 _She flat-out ignored his mew._

" _So, I've been thinking a bit about the heir… thing…"_

" _Mmph. Good for you."_

" _I've been kind of thinking that… since Mom's pretty intent on making you the heir, maybe I could be your deputy?"_

" _I don't need your help. If I become leader, I'm making Ashpaw my deputy, not you."_

" _You can say that, but you do need help!"_

" _Excuse me. You need to get some things inside that big head of yours." She rose from her moss nest. "I. Don't. Need. Help. And should I need help, I will not be taking advice from some know-it-all who thinks that all the answers lie with him."_

" _You're arrogant! And you're really not confident, and you don't know how to control your temper – "_

" _No, you don't know when to take a hint – "_

" _You need help!"_

" _Get out of my face!" she snarled, leaping forward._

 _He ran out of the den, destroying moss nests as he went._

Fury. That was the last emotion. But this time, the anger wasn't directed at Sparkpaw. It was directed at Lightpaw herself.

She'd been so damn blind. She should have listened to Sparkpaw earlier. If that had been the case, she wouldn't have so many bad memories with him. But what was done was done. All the cats, her mother, the clan's future depended solely on her now.

 _I will listen to your advice, Sparkpaw,_ she thought, curling up beside her brother's body. _I should have listened to you earlier. I'm so, so sorry._

She was shattered right now. But she would pick herself up, piece by piece. And one day, maybe she could be someone better than she had been.


	12. Stay Friends? (GladeClan)

Stay Friends?

 **Ashkit**

Risingkit was _the_ loudest kit in the den. Goodness sake, why did he have to be so loud? The entire nursery had to wake up in the middle of the night sometimes to listen to him screaming for milk. And it wasn't even a nice sound; it was a grating, screeching sound, definitely _not_ like a nice warbling bird's call!

Ashkit was so fed up with Risingkit's attempts to banter with her friends, too. She just couldn't believe that Mintkit actually found those attempts cute. At most, Fishkit understood that Risingkit needed some facts smacked into his head.

Although, the gray kitten thought that Fishkit's attempt for 'whacking facts' into Risingkit's head was a little overboard.

 **Ashpaw**

Ashpaw was free from Risingkit's constant warbling and all that for a couple moons – apart from that one fox incident. Ashpaw gave him a great verbal bashing of the ears as the pair trekked back home. Thankfully, those moons stretched further when Risingkit abruptly decided to become Risingpaw the medicine cat apprentice.

That was all the better for Ashpaw, mostly. There was the downside that at some point she might be treated by Risingpaw, but that was future matters. Now she could have Mintpaw and Fishpaw all for herself and there was no one who could stop her. Of course, Ashpaw found Mintpaw chatting with the ginger tabby medicine cat now and then, but that was only a dust particle compared to the time Mintpaw spend time with her fellow kithood friends.

The one thing Ashpaw found herself annoyed by, though, was the way Risingpaw tried to rile her up every single time they had tick or moss-collecting duty. The two would glare at each other from opposite sides of the elders' den as they rapidly splattered mouse bile over the elders' fur. The elders regularly complained about the jibes that the pair threw at each other. The didn't complain about the speed, however.

It was a small competition, but it meant a lot for Ashpaw.

Although… Funnily enough, as time went, the little insults that Ashpaw and Risingpaw threw at each other suddenly felt like gentle teasing. Ashpaw found that they were now talking – not mocking – as they went to the forest to collect moss.

And one day, Ashpaw overheard an elder say, "Risingpaw and Ashpaw's work definitely makes me comfortable – they get ticks out of fur in no time flat, and they somehow manage to find the softest moss in the entire forest!"

The gray apprentice discovered that it didn't annoy her that the elder referred to _Ashpaw and Risingpaw_ as the cats who did the work and not _just Ashpaw._

 **Ashfrost the Warrior**

Ashfrost became a warrior earlier than even Fishpaw, the oldest apprentice in the den. She lavished in all the attention she got, but never forgot that she still had to be diligent. She wanted to be more than a warrior.

She wanted to be deputy.

Yes, Lightflame had already promised her that position, but she still needed plenty of respect if she were to claim that position fairly.

And so she did do her warrior duties – perfectly. She wasn't the best hunter in the clan, but she still made up for it by offering to train apprentices if a mentor was injured or ill. That had become a common phenomenon in MazeClan, especially with all the Outsider attacks.

"Aren't you tired?" Mintstalk asked, worried for her best friend. "You're overexerting yourself, Ashfrost."

"I'm fine."

"Uh – "

"I said I'm fine to Mintstalk, Fishfin. What's with the two of you?"

"I mean – " Mintstalk hesitated. "We were just talking about you, and… uh…"

"Oh, for goodness sakes," Fishfin interrupted. "Don't you think it's about time that you should get a mate, Ashfrost? You're not getting any younger."

Ashfrost stared at her friends. "I'm plenty young, and I have plenty of time," she protested. "Besides, why ask about me when you yourselves don't have mates?"

"Well, that's the thing – "

"At any rate, you're right, Mintstalk, I should get some rest," Ashfrost hurried on, desperate to get out of the conversation. "It's nice talking to you guys – just don't bring that darned topic up when I'm not ready yet." The warrior made quick steps to her nest in the warriors' den while Mintstalk and Fishfin exchanged confused glances.

"But it's barely sunhigh!" Fishfin meowed.

STAY FRIENDS?

Ashfrost grumbled quietly to herself as she twisted around in her moss nest. Mintstalk _was_ right – Ashfrost had been overexerting herself and failed to see the signs. She let out a couple of hacks to let the tickle out of her throat.

"Careful!" The gray she-cat raised her head. Risingsun's large form was silhouetted in the entrance of the medicine den. "You don't want to strain your muscles; not after how much stress you went through." The medicine cat padded into the den, holding a bundle of herbs in his mouth.

"Yeah, well," Ashfrost croaked, "I can't say I'm feeling too good."

"Obviously," Risingsun agreed, setting down the herbs. "Eat some poppy seeds after I get you something to eat." The tomcat paused, then looked at Ashfrost with narrowed eyes. "You did eat regularly before you got landed here, right?"

Ashfrost stared at him, a little sheepish. "Uh, not really – " she began, before being cut off by Risingsun.

"Why didn't you?" he demanded, his fur bushing up. "You… you complete mouse-brain! How do you not find time to eat and take a break?" Risingsun shook his head. "You are confined to camp for a moon for recovery," he announced.

"What?" Ashfrost struggled to her paws but was stopped by Risingsun's tail resting on her side. "But - but I… But I promised Fishfin and Mintstalk and Bramblestep that I'd go out hunting with them today!"

"Medicine cat's orders," was Risingsun's only reply. "I'll tell them about it. They'll be worried about you, anyway."

Ashfrost sank into her nest, grumbling with annoyance.

"For the next few moons, you're going to rest," Risingsun continued, ignoring Ashfrost's irritated mumbles.

"And what am I supposed to even do here in this dump?" Ashfrost inquired, an edge to her voice.

"Not to worry, Fishfin and Mintstalk agreed to drop in regularly to gossip with you," Risingsun sniffed. "Just tell them not to mess up the herb supply."

"It's going to be the most boring moon ever," Ashfrost complained, turning over. "I have no purpose as a warrior in this place, for goodness sake! Give me something to do, or I'll refuse to eat the poppy seeds!"

Risingsun flinched as if she'd given him the heaviest insult ever. "No, no, no, no," he pleaded. "Just… I'll get you a mouse, okay? Just like you like! And then after you eat the poppy seeds and rest, I'll give you a couple of tasks."

"Apprentice tasks?" the gray she-cat guessed.

Risingsun didn't answer that. "Just eat the mouse I'm going to get you, you irritated furball."

And that she did. It turned out it _wasn't_ apprentice work, but it was something even a kit could do. Cleaning out the moldy herbs in the medicine den. Needless to say, Ashfrost grumbled during the entire ordeal. She also nearly chewed Risingsun's ears off when the medicine cat attempted to stuff all the berries and leaves in one corner.

"You're going to be disorganized forever if you do it that way," she told him.

"You don't know me," Risingsun insisted.

"Everyone likes to be organized," Ashfrost rebuked him.

"Not me."

They bickered for the rest of the day – and they bickered back and forth for the couple moons Ashfrost was stuck in there. Any patient who had to be stuck in there during that time – and goodness, there were a _lot_ – had to deal with the noises of the pair arguing over the organization of the medicine den, the way Risingsun dealt with kits, and so on. Whatever became an issue in Ashfrost's eyes instantly became a debate topic.

Fishfin and Mintstalk regularly visited as well. Ashfrost was grateful for their company, but their conversations were less _active_ and more like it was _polite._ It cost Ashfrost a lot of endurance to not fall asleep right there on that very spot.

"StarClan, you're looking sleepy," Risingsun commented one day as he came in.

"I told you that StarClan was a myth ten times already. But I guess so." Ashfrost gave a large yawn. "I've never realized that I've never talked so much with Fishfin or Mintstalk. We just played together."

Risingsun shrugged. "Mintstalk is a good cat for conversation."

"Nooot for me," Ashfrost yawned again.

"Well, they're your friends. Try switching to different topics or something."

"Like that'll be any better." Ashfrost settled her muzzle into her paws. "It's way more preferable talking to–" She cut off abruptly.

Risingsun tipped his head. "What?" he prompted.

"Uh." Ashfrost blinked. "Nothing." She closed her eyes in an attempt to fall asleep, but she tossed and turned until midnight before finally drifting off.

STAY FRIENDS?

Something had come over the gray she-cat.

She was… incredibly tense around her former competition partner now.

She suddenly found it hard to ask him the smallest of questions.

What _had_ come over her?

She pondered over this for the remainder of patient life. One day, though, it became clear.

It had been a moon since Ashfrost had been allowed to return to her duties again. She found that her gaze drifted over to the medicine den more than she would like. Mintstalk, who was digging into a mouse next to Ashfrost, followed her friend's gaze.

"Why are you looking at the medicine den?" Mintstalk mewed, nudging Ashfrost.

"Uh!" Ashfrost blinked out of her stupor. "For no reason," she replied hastily. "Just thinking."

"Yeah, I've been thinking too." Mintstalk tore a piece of meat from her prey. "I think that I like Risingsun."

Ashfrost's heart froze up in her chest. "Say _what_ now?"

Mintstalk nodded. "I think he's kind of nice? And he's a good conversation partner, and he's so darned empathetic and a good listener! And I think-" The brown she-cat sighed dreamily. "I'm thinking about asking him to be my mate at some point."

Ashfrost just stared at Mintstalk like she'd grown a second head.

"What do you think?" Mintstalk continued, oblivious to her friend's reaction.

Ashfrost hesitated. "Hold that thought for a couple days?" she offered. "I'll be the second opinion. Just… give me some time."

Mintstalk purred and pressed up to Ashfrost. "Thank you so much! Of course I'll wait!"

Ashfrost got up a bit too quickly, nearly tripping over her paws as she rushed to the medicine den. "Risingsun!" she hissed. "Risingsun, I have to talk to you!"

The medicine cat spun around in shock. "Ashfrost? What – "

"Let me explain, alright? Follow me!" Ashfrost bounded out of the medicine den, the confused and bewildered medicine cat in tow. She zipped through the maze – she got out of there in record time before dragging Risingsun to the forest.

"Alright, we're out of camp!" Risingsun snapped at last. "Explain yourself, will you?"

Ashfrost stopped running and took in a deep breath. "Mintstalk likes you," she blurted out.

Risingsun's eyes widened.

"And…" Ashfrost ducked her head. "I think I might like you too," she mumbled.

There was silence, except for the twittering of birds. Ashfrost slowly raised her head to see Risingsun's mouth agape. He snapped it shut, before letting out a forced laugh.

"Oh, ha ha. You're just joking with me right now, aren't you?" the medicine cat let out a few more chuckles that sounded more like a hacking fit. "Joke's over, now. Tell me the truth."

"I'm not joking!" Ashfrost insisted. "I think I do like you! I've… I've been in that way for two whole moons, and I only just realized it! Mintstalk said that she liked you and I was _jealous! Jealous!_ Goodness sake, I was…!" Ashfrost bowed her head again. "I was just… confused. But I do like you."

Risingsun stopped laughing. Actually, he did seem to be trying to laugh. But no sound came out of his throat; he was just opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of the water. Ashfrost returned his wide-eyed stare helplessly.

Finally, the ginger tabby spoke. "No," he mewed firmly.

Ashfrost nodded. "I guess you'd say that," she replied angrily. "You just… just see me as friendly competition."

Risingsun held up a paw before she could go any further. "It's not that, Ashfrost," he meowed quietly. "I do like you… just as a friend."

"That doesn't make it any better."

"I know, but hear me out. You're not in like – or love with me. It's temporary. It's infatuation."

"Excuse me?"

"You don't know me properly. I've never shown you my bad side. Only the good side, because that's what I _wanted_ you to see." Risingsun looked like a defeated feline, his whiskers drooping and his ears flat. "It was incredibly selfish of me to lead you on like that. And all because I thought that if I wasn't all goody-goody all the time, Fishfin would smack me all the way to StarClan."

"StarClan is a _myth!"_ Ashfrost's head was ringing with all sorts of thoughts. "Why? I wouldn't have done that, I've grown past that! And so has Fishfin!"

Risingsun shook his head. "You'll understand when it's time," he answered. "I don't think I should be the one who tells you about it." He rose to his paws and padded in front of Ashfrost. "But I am your friend. If you want to talk more… well, you know where I am."

He padded away, leaving Ashfrost standing, alone, in the shade of trees.

Ashfrost the Queen

Ashfrost was more than happy to accept Fishfin's offer to be her mate. She'd spent more time with her old friend than Mintstalk after… what she liked to call 'the confusion'.

During the time she cared for Birdkit – her son, her pride and joy – Ashfrost did find that love was something different than the feelings she felt for Risingsun.

Those were… a tad cluttered, a bit messy to describe. She didn't know what those were supposed to be. Not yet.

For now, she focused on being a good mother.

Ashfrost the Deputy

Not too long after Birdkit weaned of his milk, Ashfrost was named the deputy of MazeClan. Her ceremony was a bit marred by Risingsun and Mintstalk's revelation, however. Her old friends announced that the brown warrior was expecting the medicine cat's kits… and it caused an uproar. Medicine cats were not supposed to have kits before they fully trained an apprentice, after all.

Ashfrost expected herself to feel that bitter feeling of jealousy as before. But she didn't.

During her deputyship, she focused on helping Risingsun and Mintstalk take care of their troublesome litter of four. Adderkit, Meadowkit, Lark-kit, and Heatherkit – they were like a second litter for her.

She used this motherly figure of hers several times. That included the time she had to encourage Flamepaw to take the throne.

Ashfrost the Elder

It was getting cooler when Ashfrost announced her retirement. Love for her clanmates, the ones who had passed – it made her warm, even when she was in the shade of the elder's den. Her life in there was… made somewhat enjoyable when Risingsun joined her. He was getting old, and Larkeye was about to train her first apprentice.

What they did was talk each other's ears off. Like the old days. Friendly banter that shredded the ears of passerby within a few mouse-lengths.

Just like the old days, and Ashfrost was fine with that.


	13. The Latest News (GladeClan)

The Latest News

"Maplepaw! Maplepaw!"

"What, Redpaw? For goodness sake, I'm eating."

"But it's _important!"_

The calico looks up at her brother with half-lidded eyes. "So? Eating is for my survival, and talking is for your enjoyment."

"Yeah, but you enjoy it too!" The dark ginger tomcat is draped over the surrounding walls, staring down at his sister. "Come _on,_ Maplepaw, it's _super-super_ important!"

"Wow," Maplepaw deadpans. " _Woow._ Tell me when it becomes super-super-super important, will you?"

"Alright, it's super-super-super important! Will you listen to me now?!"

Maplepaw snorts in amusement. Her brother is so ridiculously easy to infuriate. "Alright," she drawls. "You've got my attention, Redpaw." She flicks out a paw, an indication for the tomcat to speak.

Even though she's not looking, she can tell that Redpaw is grinning widely. He leaps down in an instant and… begins a jumble of words that either seem to be sentences running on and on like a stream or a burble of something incoherent – maybe a battle cry of some kind. Maplepaw can't exactly tell what is what. She does catch the words _rogue, Featherpaw,_ and _Flamepool._

"Whoa, whoa," Maplepaw cautions. "When I told you to talk, I didn't say that you should sound like a bird trying to gargle." She flicks her paw again. "Try to sound like a feline, mouse-brain. What about Featherpaw and rogues and Flamepool?"

Redpaw inhales again before slowing down to a near snail's pace. "Flamepool – was – saying – that – we'll – be – having – more – rogues – in – MazeClan. You – know – the – kind – like – Featherpaw."

"Much better." Maplepaw nods. "So… more rogues? Like Featherpaw?" Maplepaw flicks her tail in distaste. "You mean the arrogant, I-know-all-there-is kind?"

Redpaw nods. "And who knows, maybe half of them will be Outsiders!" he mews urgently. "Think about it: our camp, being infiltrated by spies of those darned rogues! We'll be eaten inside-out, I tell you!"

"That's a theory," the calico apprentice muses. "It's plausible. I'll take it. Hm… I mean, we do need a lot more cats against the rogues. All forms of support are always welcome, don't you think? It gets lonely in the apprentices' den sometimes. Rosepaw doesn't talk too much, Featherpaw is arrogant, and you're too talkative all the time."

Redpaw blinks. Maplepaw can tell that her brother is trying to tell if that's an insult or a compliment. "I mean, that's not bad. At least I don't snap like Featherpaw. Or not reply like Rosepaw."

He's taken it as a compliment.

Maplepaw resists the urge to slap her brother on the muzzle to knock some sense into him. "I do hope they're better at realizing differences between hidden insults and compliments," she answers dryly.

Redpaw blinks. "Wait, that was… an insult?"

"Moving on," Maplepaw continues, flat-out ignoring the question, "I'm concerned about our one rogue who is in camp. Name starts with an 'F' and ends with a 'paw'."

Redpaw immediately seems to forget what he was going to ask. "Oh, definitely!" he hisses, lashing his tail. "She was going off at Birdleap today about how she didn't get enough prey or whatever. What does she think she is? The queen of MazeClan?"

Maplepaw snorts at Redpaw's clear annoyance at their fellow 'clanmate'. "I know, right? She's just so obnoxious! She thinks that she can just boss us around!" Maplepaw's annoyance for the silver tabby was bubbling over, like lava from a volcano. "She's so mouse-brained, and she's a fox-heart too!"

"And that's a bad combination," Redpaw adds.

"I know!" Maplepaw's claws are tearing at the mouse in front of her. "I just – just really, really wish that she would… Uh… I don't know –"

"What, should I fling myself down a hole? Just to make you happy?"

The pair turn to stare – one in shock, one in embarrassment – at a furious pair of green eyes. Featherpaw, her fur bushed up so that she looks twice her size, looks menacing – like a lion in the amber sunlight, ready to strike.

"So." Her voice is deadly calm. "You're _so_ disappointed in my behavior. So instead of come to talk with me, you decide to talk behind my back?" Featherpaw takes a step forward. Redpaw lets out a squeak and darts behind his sister, who hastily collects her mouse scraps and backs up. "You're too cowardly to come talk properly to me, I see," the silver apprentice muses.

 _It's like she's_ enjoying _this,_ Maplepaw thinks. Her eyes are still on Featherpaw. Maplepaw's haunches are raised and her tail is fluffed up. She positions herself in front of Redpaw just in case Featherpaw decides to strike instead of talk.

"You're going to talk us to submission?" Maplepaw's eyes widen when Redpaw pipes up. "What, you're going to _insult_ us until we bow down into you?" Redpaw is clearly frightened, but he has the _mouse-brained courage_ to take a step forward from behind his calico sister, chin held high. "That's never going to happen!"

Featherpaw looks at the russet tom as if he's a mossball – a plaything. "No," she replies, perfectly calm voice contrasting against her on-end fur. "Of course not, that would be distasteful."

Maplepaw breathes an internal sigh of relief.

"But," the silver tabby mews, "I _am_ going to make myself a little group out of those rogues that are coming."

 _She was listening from the very beginning?! Since when?_

"And when we do, you'll be sorry." With that, Featherpaw flounces off with a flick of her tail.

Redpaw deflates, oozing out from behind Maplepaw. " _And when we do, you'll be sorry,"_ he mocks. "Seriously, she learns _nothing."_

Maplepaw cuffs her brother over the ears. "I told you at the _very beginning_ that talking was just for your enjoyment!" she hisses, annoyance rippling down in waves. "Now my mouse is ruined!"


	14. It Was Just a Joke (GladeClan)

It Was Just a Joke

"Hey Rosepaw!"

The cream she-cat flattened her ears in annoyance. Oh, out of all the days… "Yes, Redpaw?" she mewed begrudgingly.

"Ta-da!"

An eight-legged… _thing…_ swung before her face. Rosepaw's fur instinctively rose up from her spine. Her jaws opened and a scream of terror shot out from between them. Everything happened in slow motion. Her front paw was rising, rising, rising… and then falling, taking the spider with it. It smashed on the ground with a deafening squish.

"Ha! I got you good!"

Rosepaw scowled at the dark ginger apprentice. "Not funny, Redpaw!" she hissed. "You know fully well that I'm afraid of spiders!"

Redpaw shrugged. "So? It was just a joke, man!" He nudged her, but Rosepaw didn't respond. She only glared at him. Redpaw slumped, a sigh bursting from his mouth. "None of you know how to be fun," he muttered, spinning around and heading to the apprentices' den.

"That attitude of yours is going to get you bad at some point!" Rosepaw yowled after him.

IT WAS JUST A JOKE

Redpaw was the biggest prankster that MazeClan had the horror of knowing.

"Biggest troublemaker, too," his mentor, Adderstone, was very displeased to say.

Redpaw reveled in it.

All the biggest pranks or troubles in the clan were caused by him. Messing up Risingsun's herb stock? Redpaw. Crow-food in the middle of the fresh-kill pile? Redpaw. The warrior den's moss nests were all messed up, you say? A classic Redpaw move. Your dried flower collection gone, Thicketkit? The ones you planned to give to Rosepaw? Oh, that's Redpaw's doing.

"I'm the best troublemaker of MazeClan you've known all-time," Redpaw declared to his sister.

Maplepaw snorted disbelievingly. "More like the worst," she commented. "All the warriors have been complaining about you. Adderstone told me that if he hears one more trouble caused by you, he's going to personally line his and Brindleshade's nest using your fur."

Redpaw made a face. "Ick. Brindleshade and Adderstone. Well, that's my next target chosen. Thanks, Maplepaw."

"No!" Maplepaw glared at her brother. "These… _jokes_ of yours are good once in a while, but every single day? That's going too far! You're just aggravating other cats."

Redpaw started as if Maplepaw had offended him. Which… she had. "Aggravating?" he cried, striking a dramatic pose. "Oh sister, you wound me. My jokes are for laughter and joy, not aggravation or irritation. You take my motives quite wrong, I tell you."

Maplepaw rolled her eyes. "That attitude of yours will cost someone's life one day," she warned.

Redpaw flicked his tail. "Yadda yadda," he muttered. "Rosepaw said the same thing."

"She's right, then."

"Nah, both of you are obviously wrong."

IT WAS JUST A JOKE

The following day, Redpaw set his plan into motion. It didn't take too much time to figure out what he should do for the 'lovely' couple. Honestly, that idea had been lurking in the back of his mind for a while now. Probably after Brindleshade became pregnant with Redpaw's mentor's kits. And then Adderstone started doting on Thicketkit and Thornkit so much that he hardly had time for Redpaw anymore.

Oh gosh, Redpaw was going to teach that tortoiseshell queen and her kits a lesson.

It was fairly simple. He was going to lure Thicketkit and Thornkit out of camp, let them wander in the maze for a while as a cliché 'I'll show you around the territory, because you totally deserve to know before you are apprentices' move. Every kit fell for that, for some reason.

And then he'd tell the two kittens to hide under one of the walls, and then leave them there. A few hours later – maybe it would be evening by then – Brindleshade would go around screaming that the kits were missing, and there would be search patrols sent out to every single part of the maze. Redpaw would be the one to find the two, and then he would be hailed a hero – and the kittens would get all the blame for that little mess!

It was the perfect plan. Adderstone would start paying more attention to him and less to his offspring. Redpaw grinned at the prospect. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't notice a certain white tom glancing at him.

"Hey, Redpaw?" The russet apprentice turned his head to look at his denmate, Creekpaw.

"What?" Redpaw snapped, irritable to get yanked out of his daydream.

"You got that look in your eye again."

"What look?"

"That look when you're about to bust out some kind of plan that'll get you into trouble."

Redpaw snorted. "What? Nah. I'm just thinking about what I'm going to eat when I come back from patrol."

"Oh." Creekpaw considered this. "Is Adderstone taking you?"

Redpaw scoffed, his eyes sparking at the name of his mentor. "No. Obviously the great Adderstone has no time for his apprentice because he's busy doting on Thornkit and Thicketkit." He hunched his shoulders. "But seriously, Fernsplash and Whitesnow are taking me, not him."

"Have you tried talking to him?"

That caused Redpaw to hesitate. To be frank, every trouble, every prank that he did was for a purpose. Risingsun's herb pile was messed up to annoy Ashfrost. The elder had accused Redpaw of putting a thorn in her nest – which, for the record, he _did not_ do – so what better way to rile up Ashfrost than destroy the herbs that she'd carefully organized? The fresh-kill pile was done because his denmates had refused to share prey with him when Redpaw had come back from patrol. And he had been really hungry! Thicketkit and Rosepaw… that was because Redpaw was completely sick of the two chatting together like they were some kind of couple. Even Creekpaw had complained about it! If anything, those two pranks had been subtly requested by the entire clan.

No one listened to him much, so what Redpaw did was use actions to pass on his message. He'd never considered talking.

"No," he growled. "Mind your own business, Creekpaw."

The white apprentice shrugged before padding outside of the maze. Redpaw leered after the pale form. What did a _former rogue_ know about talking to Adderstone or anyone, anyway?

Redpaw shook his pelt before turning around and making a beeline for the nursery. Brindleshade was thankfully out – no doubt taking a stroll with Adderstone. Thornkit and Thicketkit were all his.

"Hey, kittens," he whispered softly. From his point, he could see the dilute tortoiseshell form of Thornkit and the brown fluff that was Thicketkit stirring. Redpaw resisted the urge to smirk. "Wanna go take a trip out of this stuffy nursery?"

Thornkit immediately sprang to her paws. "Do I!" she exclaimed, bouncing out of the nest. Thicketkit was a little more hesitant. Obviously, he was wary of Redpaw for the previous prank the apprentice had bestowed upon the kitten.

"Why?" Thicketkit mewed. That sentence was accompanied with a large yawn. "I'm sleepy."

His sister nudged him, sending the brown tom sprawling on the ground. "Come _on,_ lazy-bones!" Thornkit chirped. "It's a chance to see the territory! It'll be fun, you'll forget all about your tiredness!"

Redpaw decided to intervene, leaning down and grasping Thicketkit's scruff in his jaws. Thicketkit let out a small squeak of protest as he was lifted up.

"Hangff ot," Redpaw mumbled around the brown fur. Thornkit hopped behind him, excited to get out.

"Hold it!" Redpaw froze in his tracks. He slowly turned to look at Hazeflower. The gray tom was eyeing the kittens suspiciously. "What are you doing with Adderstone and Brindleshade's kits?"

"Uh." Redpaw racked his head, trying to think of an excuse. He placed Thicketkit on the ground before saying, "Adderstone requested that I bring these two? He wants to personally show these two his favorite view. Y'know, the one with the violets?"

Hazeflower tipped his head. "And he couldn't come himself?"

"Well, you know Adderstone. He's practically attached to Brindleshade's side these days. He'd rather send me, 'cause I'm disposable."

Hazeflower rolled his eyes. "That does sound like something he would do," the warrior muttered. "Carry on, then. Don't lose them, or Adderstone'll throw a fit."

Redpaw nearly fainted in relief. "Thanks!" he mewed, picking up Thicketkit again and heading on.

IT WAS JUST A JOKE

Thornkit was bumping against his legs right now, and it was ridiculously uncomfortable. Thicketkit's fur was long – Redpaw imagined that it would take moons to get all the stray strands of fur out of his mouth.

"How much longer?" Thornkit complained. "My paws are tired."

"Nearly there," Redpaw replied encouragingly. "See that small hedge? We're going to stop right there."

It only took a few pawsteps to reach it. Redpaw dropped Thicketkit, who let out an indignant wail as he plummeted to the ground. He glared up at the apprentice. "I hurt!"

"Oh, don't be such a crybaby, Thicketkit!" Thornkit reprimanded her brother. "What do we do now?"

Redpaw looked down at the kits, a devious smile on his face. "You just go under the hedge and stay there until I tell you to come out. I'm going to get Adderstone and Brindleshade, just wait here."

"Momma and Daddy?" Thornkit blinked. "They'll yell at us for being outside."

 _That is exactly the plan._ "Don't worry, they'll be proud that you managed to come out here all on your own!" Redpaw purred, nudging the pair under the leaves. "I promise, they won't be mad at you at all."

Thornkit stared up at Redpaw. "Promise?"

Redpaw shrugged. "Yeah. Pretty much."

He was about to turn around and leave the kittens to fate. He was forced to stop. A thin white cat was staring at him with eyes of disbelief. Redpaw felt like clambering under the hedge with the kits.

"Redpaw, what are you doing?" Creekpaw's even voice sent chills down the tomcat's back. "Why are you stuffing Thornkit and Thicketkit under a bush?"

Redpaw bared his teeth. "None of your business! Don't you have a patrol to go on?"

"And so do you," Creekpaw returned. "I see that you're up to no good again."

"I told you to stay out of my business! What I do is my choice!"

"Redpaw!" Creekpaw's voice was louder now, with a harsher edge. "You're being selfish! Have you ever considered what would happen if someone _got hurt because of your prank?"_

Redpaw snarled, but he couldn't find a way to rebut that. He slumped. "Skies," he mumbled. There was nothing much else to say, really. A silence passed through the two felines. Then the russet apprentice realized, abruptly, that it was _too_ quiet. The kits had stopped squeaking. He whirled around, and to his horror – both of the kits had disappeared.

"Creekpaw!" Wild-eyed, Redpaw turned to the white tomcat. "Help me find the kits! They've gone!"

Creekpaw's eyes widened to match Redpaw's. "No!" The apprentice dashed past Redpaw, vanishing around a corner of the maze. Redpaw quickly followed suit.

The kits were small, and also tricky. They seemed to have slipped under hedges, forcing the two toms to do the same. It was lucky that both of them were relatively small and lean.

As they neared the outer circle of the maze, Redpaw vaguely heard terrified wails of kits. Heartbeat racing, he barged past Creekpaw and burst out into the open.

They'd come out to the ledge, the rickety one that Flamepool had specifically warned not to venture close to. Redpaw's eyes landed on the small form of Thicketkit hanging from the edge, Thornkit attempting to pull him up.

"Help!" she wailed, meeting the apprentices' gazes.

Redpaw had never been the one to plan beforehand, but even he was surprised at the swiftness of his paws running up the narrow ridge. Nudging Thornkit back, he leaned down and clutched Thicketkit's scruff in his jaws firmly, pulling him up with a grunt.

"Skies," Creekpaw commented as the trio trekked down. "You all are a complete mess. Here, let me hold Thornkit."

"I don't need – " Thornkit began, but was plucked off the ground.

IT WAS JUST A JOKE

They returned to camp when the sun was setting. Brindleshade let out a small shriek at the sight of Redpaw and Creekpaw with her kits.

"Thornkit! Thicketkit!" The two apprentices dropped their bundles. Even as they came down, the two kittens were flailing to get to their mother. Brindleshade collected them with her paws, covering the pair with loving licks.

Redpaw's attention was diverted to somewhere else, however. Adderstone's form was foreboding as it came closer, silhouetted darkly in the sunlight.

"Redpaw." The brown tom's voice was gruff. "I hear you took my kits out."

Redpaw swallowed and scrunched his eyes shut, preparing himself for the shouts of anger.

It never came. Instead, a single word reached his ears.

"Why?"

Redpaw slowly opened his eyes again, but stared at the ground. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "It's just… you've been doting on your kits so much. I want to train, but you always seem to be around Brindleshade or Thornkit and Thicketkit. I was afraid that I would fall behind… and… uh…" Redpaw was at a loss for words. He shut his eyes once more. "I'm sorry," he mewed again. "I've been selfish and attention-seeking."

There was silence for a moment.

"Well, don't think that this will go unpunished," Adderstone growled. "You're going to be taking care of my kits until they wear out of their shock. And you're confined to camp for half a moon. If I catch you doing any more 'jokes', that half moon will grow longer."

Redpaw couldn't work up the courage to look into Adderstone's eyes again. "Yes, Adderstone."

"But," Adderstone continued, "if you've been doing well for a quarter moon… I'll take you out for training."

Redpaw's head jerked up. "For real?"

Adderstone nodded. "For real. I'll admit that I haven't been the best mentor. I intend to make up for the missing days that I haven't trained you. As long as you don't joke around."

Redpaw let a watery smile cross his features. "Promise."


	15. My Untold Tale (TorrentClan TW: Suicide)

My Untold Tale (Trigger Warning: Suicide)

I don't know how others think of it, but I often thought that siblings were not meant to be separated. We were born in one litter and we're meant to stay in that one litter. One group of individuals and also one being, each one of us representing a different part of that being.

Well, Sorreltail was the sociable one, the sunshine. Everyone doted on her when we were younger, and so did we. Sootfur was the stoic one, the solid ground that Sorreltail and I could stand on if we felt unstable. And I was the emotion. I was the one whose mood flared up life flame and dipped down like the moon.

That was what ended me.

MY UNTOLD TALE

I never knew my father. I didn't get the chance to until I died. But I heard tales of him – the mighty Whitestorm, nephew of the late leader Bluestar, the best mentor anyone could ask for, a prominent voice and presence in ThunderClan when he was alive, and Firestar's first deputy.

I think because I didn't know him that much, the force of his passing traveled over me quickly. Mom – Willowpelt – she was shaken deeply. I never knew if she knew, but I heard her sobbing quietly into her paws when she thought we were asleep. And even if her cries were muffled, her uneven tremors told me that she was upset.

But she cheered for us the loudest when we became apprentices, love blazing in her eyes as she sang our names with the rest of the clan. But I remember seeing the momentary flash of regret in her sharp blue eyes as the three of us – Sorrelpaw, Sootpaw, and Rainpaw – came to her. That flash spoke of how Whitestorm would have been so proud of us if he were here. That he would have cheered the loudest, drowning out the rest of the crowd with his rumbling purrs.

Willowpelt had always been there for us. She had it hard, taking care of three kits on her own. There was the support of other queens in the den, like Goldenflower, but still. It must have been trying for her patience when we bickered over the smallest things, like what prey was the best. (Sorrelkit liked squirrel. I liked birds. Sootkit liked mice.)

It had barely been a couple moons into our apprenticeship when Willowpelt was killed by a hulking, black and white badger. Sootpaw was there to witness it all. I still remember the way he shook on his paws, collapsing beside our mother's gray, cold body. Sorrelpaw's cry of disbelief, I recall, echoed through my bones.

I didn't know _what_ I was feeling. I had something… like molten lava, cold ice, and rainfall all mashed into one rumbling inside my chest. The lava came spilling out of my mouth at Firestar – "How did this happen?"

My heart just broke open at the lifeless sky-like gaze of Willowpelt. She had been so alive a while ago… Her eyes had always been bright, and now that was all gone. She'd never look at me with her bright-eyed gaze again.

Not while I was alive. A moon after Willowpelt's death, I chose to follow her.

That was the first time I tried climbing a tree. With a specific purpose, I climbed higher, higher, higher – I saw the stars in the sky when I reached the top. There was one blinding celestial light that caught my eye – maybe that was Willowpelt? I could reach her from here.

I was about to leap when a voice stopped me.

"Rainpaw!" I looked down. At first, I thought it was just my imagination, but peering down closer, I saw Sootpaw's gray pelt, distinctly outlined in the dark by the starlight. His amber eyes were urgent. "Rainpaw," he called again. "Come down, let's go back to camp."

I shook my head, flicking my tail towards the sky.

Sootpaw shook his head as well. "No, Rainpaw. She's not with us anymore. But we'll dream of her tonight, yeah? We'll see her in our memory."

I glared down at him. "It's not the same," I hissed, my fur bushing up. "We'll never see her in our lives again."

Sootpaw's amber eyes were bright in comparison to his dark pelt. They pierced through me, telling me not to follow our mother. "But we'll honor her memory," he meowed. "And Whitestorm's, too. That's what she'd want, right? To keep moving on and to remember her as the great mother she was."

I think I came down eventually, begrudgingly. I missed Willowpelt, yes, but there was also my siblings. Sorrelpaw and Sootpaw. I vowed, right then and there, that I would go living on for them.

MY UNTOLD TALE

Sorrelpaw, Sootpaw and I cared for each other deeply at first. But Sorrelpaw, that sociable dork she was – and is – she didn't love just us, she cared for others in the clan, too. It was easy to see her settle into clan as the spirit of it, making friends wherever she was.

Sootpaw and I were less inclined to be social as she was. We had each other, and that was enough for us. It was for the remainder of or apprenticeship and our warriorhood. Sorrelpaw got held behind due to a broken leg – we visited her often, kept her spirits up. (She didn't need that, truthfully. Sorrelpaw had always been bright, bright enough to outshine both of her brothers – us.)

A while later, I found that I saw the same brightness of Willowpelt in Sootfur's eyes. It wasn't like Sorreltail's. Sorreltail's brightness came from her energy, her natural ability to be talkative and be friendly. It was like the sun. Sootfur's was more like a warm fire in the middle of winter. And its core was love and familial pride.

But that spark was stomped out, too.

By a badger, no less.

Moons passed, Sootfur and Cinderpelt were buried. But I couldn't get the sight of my brother's broken body out of my head. I saw Willowpelt, too – both of their eyes dull, gone was the flame that had warmed me.

I snuck out of camp one night. And climbed the tallest tree I could find.

Up, up, up I went, the stars appearing as if they were spinning above me.

I clung to the highest branch and sat straight up.

Two stars blinded me this time.

Sootfur and Willowpelt?

I reached out a paw to touch them…

A _crack_ resembling thunder rang through my ears. And then I plummeted.

Like a fallen star.

Like a tree, having lost its solid ground to stand on.

I've fallen, and the stars…

They're blurry.

Are they coming closer?

Will Sorreltail miss me?

Will my clanmates remember me?

Will they welcome me up above…?


	16. Squalor (FreshClan, out of indulgence)

**I had to take some liberties and change a part of the challenge. Also, I can't write gore to save my life.**

Squalor

The full moon glowed overhead, the pale light shining down upon the clans gathered. The crowd milled, chattered, purred, exchanged news.

Featherpaw wasn't doing that. She was a bit anxious, waiting for a certain acquaintance of hers to arrive. She gave a slight shiver as the cold leaf-bare wind swooped through the island. _Where is he?_

"Let the Gathering begin!" The silver tabby raised her gaze to the looming tree. A large white and ginger cat, silhouetted by the moonlight, was looking down at the gathered clans with an authoritative gaze. Featherpaw gave a slight trill of anticipation, momentarily forgetting about her acquaintance's absence. Flowerstar, leader of ShadowClan - Featherpaw's leader. She was to make an important announcement tonight. Featherpaw couldn't wait to see the looks on the other clans' faces.

"ShadowClan has been thriving this season," Flowerstar began. "We have had the luck to welcome a new litter of kits, Black-kit and Nightkit, daughter and son of Darkstream and Frostnose."

Featherpaw gave a little bounce from where she sat as the cats around her gave purrs of warmth. Her little action was of impatience, though. When would Flowerstar state her real business?

ShadowClan's leader seemed ready now, judging from the sharp gleam in her amber eyes. "Additionally," she hissed, "our warriors have been finding traces of RiverClan and ThunderClan scent in our soil." Flowerstar steadily glared at Volestar and Shimmerstar. "What would you like to say to that?"

There was silence. It lasted for about a heartbeat before the Gathering exploded with noise.

"Liar!"

"You two clans have been stealing from everyone, don't deny it!"

"Where's your proof?"

Featherpaw sat up, eyes trained on the leaders. Volestar was practically shrinking under Flowerstar's gaze, refusing to meet the large molly's eyes. Shimmerstar, however, returned Flowerstar's look with an equally steely look of her own.

"StarClan, I have no idea why you're so riled up about this, Flowerstar," the black she-cat remarked. "RiverClan just has been seeking out to hunt land prey after the freezing of our stream, that's all." She snorted. "Don't tell me that you don't fully grasp the idea of another clan needing to survive. Didn't ShadowClan nearly starve a moon ago? And I believe RiverClan helped you out in that tight spot." Shimmerstar turned her head to gaze at the ShadowClan cats, who were now grouped together in one patch of ground. "Consider letting us hunt in your grounds for this leaf-bare your payment for us helping you."

The Gathering exploded in loud hisses and growls and snarls. Featherpaw flattened her ears, shutting her eyes. By _StarClan_ she was really bad at keeping calm in places with loud crowds! She gave a shudder as a particularly sharp yowl seemed to pierce her eardrums.

Amidst all that, she felt a paw poke into her side.

"Featherpaw? You alright, buddy?"

The silver tabby's eyes snapped awake. She slowly turned her head to face a ginger tabby - just the cat she had been waiting for!

"Scorchpaw!" Featherpaw practically threw herself at the SkyClan tom. "By StarClan, I thought you didn't manage to come!"

Her friend chuckled in amusement. "I had to _beg_ to my mentor to let me come," he admitted. "I got into some real trouble a couple days ago - I pushed Siltpaw into a stream. 'Cause -" Scorchpaw paused, glancing at Featherpaw. "You met her. You know what she's like."

Featherpaw rolled her eyes at the memory of Scorchpaw's clanmate. The arrogant black she-cat, thinking she was on top of everyone. So far, Featherpaw had seen no sign of her, so the silver ShadowClanner figured that she wasn't here.

"Anyway," Scorchpaw purred, "I'm here now, like we promised! Meet every time at the Gathering no matter right, right?"

Featherpaw snorted. "Yeah, good to see you're here without your pelt scratched off, mouse-brain." She nudged the tom affectionately. "Has RiverClan been stealing from your territory as well?"

Scorchpaw's good-natured smile quickly switched to a grimace. "Oh, definitely. Their filthy fish-scent was all over the darned territory. They didn't even spare a single piece of prey for us."

"That's what tonight's Gathering was for!" Featherpaw pointed up at Flowerstar and Shimmerstar with her whiskers. "Flowerstar just called out Shimmerstar and Volestar for letting their warriors steal prey from our territory."

The ginger tabby chuckled. "Good for her!" he mewed in a good-humored tone. "Really, though, _finally!_ I've been waiting for our own leader - Smokestar - to say something."

Featherpaw risked a glance at the leaders' tree. Sure enough, a small gray tabby tom was nodding furiously at Flowerstar. "SkyClan also has a complaint to make on this," he growled. "RiverClan has been hunting off our grounds. Shimmerstar, as leader of your clan, you must tell your warriors to hunt on territory that you rightfully have gained, not on grounds that are not yours."

Something in the RiverClan leader's eyes seemed to snap. "Well, I'll gain that territory _rightfully,"_ she snarled. "Let's start with yours!"

Shrieks of horror erupted from the clans as the large molly leapt at Smokestar, making both leaders tumble to the ground. Large caterwauls echoed through the lake as RiverClanners began to turn on their neighbors.

"Featherpaw!" Scorchpaw's cry shot through the silver tabby's eardrums as the apprentice was suddenly dragged backwards.

"Get off me, RiverClan scum!" she spat, struggling in the warrior's grasp.

They only gave a grunt in reply, slamming her down to the ground and planting a large paw on her throat.

"One less to take care of," they hissed. Featherpaw heard the vague scratching sound of claws against fur.

She seemed to enter in a dizzying phase, the sky spinning and the moon in the center. Far away, she heard Scorchpaw's guttural scream and something being pushed off her side. _Good old Scorchpaw,_ Featherpaw thought, in a haze. _Good old -_

She entered darkness, a chasm opening before her eyes.

SQUALOR

Featherpaw's eyes snapped open. It wasn't the cold Gathering floor that she felt against her head - just soft moss. And it wasn't fighting felines that she saw before her eyes, it was the… herbs and spiderwebs she usually saw in the medicine den.

Featherpaw attempted to raise her head, but was forced to lie down. She was still dizzy.

"Don't move." The soft, calming voice of her medicine cat echoed from somewhere far. Then suddenly Mistfrost's white face was looming over her like the full moon. "You lost a lot of blood back there."

"Wha' happened?" Featherpaw meowed, groggy.

"I'm sure you recall RiverClan's unprecedented attack," Mistfrost meowed dryly. "Thankfully, the other four clans were able to stop RiverClan before the fighting got any worse. You were attacked by Pikethorn - but your friend from SkyClan managed to save your hide before you could come to more harm." The white medicine cat glanced at Featherpaw. "What's your relationship with him, anyway?"

Featherpaw tried a purr, but came out as a hacking cough. She shook her head, half to get out of her stupor and half in exasperation. "He's my best friend in SkyClan," she mewed happily. "And my hero now, too."


	17. Crashing Down (draft, abandoned)

A/N: Here is a draft of a story I never found the motivation to continue. The original prompt is from the forum GladeClan.

Cat A has had everything around them fall apart around them. It could be a literal or figurative way but the question is... are they prepared to deal with this, or will they fall alongside everything else?

Crashing Down

CLAN of RISE: ALLEGIANCES (Before Wildfire)

LEADER: Swiftrise - dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

DEPUTY: Rainfeather - pale brown spotted tabby tom

MEDICINE CAT: Pebblecreek - dilute calico molly, infertile (APPRENTICE, Echopaw)

WARRIORS

Jumpstrike - stocky dark brown tom (APPRENTICE, Nightpaw)

Ashthorn - gray mottled tom with blue eyes

Blazestream - dappled russet tom with ear tufts

Morningcloud - blue-gray tabby tom

Nettlesting - gray tom with a white chest (APPRENTICE, Slatepaw)

Hollowstep - small black and white tom

Webmask - silver lynx colorpoint tom with amber eyes (APPRENTICE, Whitepaw)

Waspheart - dark ginger tabby tom

Amberstripe - ginger tabby tom with hazel eyes and white paws

Talontail - dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes and paler markings

APPRENTICES (male)

Slatepaw - large gray tom

Whitepaw - long-haired white tom

Echopaw - dark gray and white tom with hazel eyes

Nightpaw - dark gray tabby tom with white paws and chin

APPRENTICES (female)

Fallowpaw - creamy brown tabby molly with white paws and muzzle

Willowpaw - thick-furred lilac tabby she-cat

Hazelpaw - dark brown molly

QUEENS

Frondshade - pale gray ticked tabby molly (APPRENTICE, Willowpaw)

Softbreeze - brown and white tabby molly (APPRENTICE, Fallowpaw)

Cloverbrook - silver tabby molly with amber eyes (expecting Nettlesting's kits)

Tornflank - heavily scarred tortoiseshell molly

Newtflower - cream tabby molly with a white muzzle (mother to Morningcloud's kit: Frogkit, a ginger tom with stripe markings)

Briarspots - brown tabby she-cat with a paler underbelly (APPRENTICE, Hazelpaw)

ELDERS

Thistlenose - dark gray tabby tom with white paws and chest

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This writing contains a patriarchy clan system, and may contain text that likely to be triggering. I do not believe anything that is written down here concerning patriarchal beliefs, so do not accuse me of supporting them. It also contains a lot of gore. You have been warned.

The Clan of Rise firmly believes that toms are far better, in terms of strength and stamina, than mollies.

Part 1: Wildfire

It wasn't how Echopaw imagined it to happen when his omen became reality. Cats screamed and wailed around him. The small black and white tom's eyes were wide, his ears flattened against his head as he watched the oaks begin to fall, one by one, weakened by the screaming wildfire.

The heat and the crackles and the cracking and the howls of pain were deafening -

It was like hell had opened up and swallowed them all -

Where was Swiftrise? He was supposed to take control of this situation -

A pained scream tore his attention from Echopaw's inner thoughts. He snapped his head to his right - Oh Rising Spirits. Rainfeather was pinned under a fallen tree. The deputy's wild eyes met Echopaw's; a single word was thrown out from his gaping, bloodied jaws. Help.

Echopaw was frozen for a moment - but he shook his head - no - and dashed off to clear air. Rainfeather's last cry of despair rang in the medicine cat's ears.

The black and white tom let out a hacking cough. Smoke, he thought in a haze of panic. He had to get out of there fast. "Swiftrise?" he yelled. "Pebblebrook? Slatepaw?" No answer. Echopaw forced his eyes shut. No looking. He did not want to look at cats who had ended up like Rainfeather. He let his instincts guide his paws, leaping from dry patch to patch. Several times he came close to heat of the blaze - hot enough to sear his whiskers off.

Echopaw threw himself blindly out into cooler air, his ears finally free from the snarling fire.

"Echopaw!" The black and white tom blinked blearily, shaking his head to rid of the ringing in it. Vaguely, he saw a gray and cream figure running towards him. He gave a weak smile before the world suddenly grew closer - to be precise, the ground. Echopaw slumped down, letting out a hoarse sound from the bottom of his soul. "Rising spirits, rising spirits, rising spirits," he sobbed. "This is horrible."

Pebblecreek bent down next to him, covering his face with licks. "You're safe," she murmured into his ear. "You're safe."

Echopaw let out a shaky breath as he leaned into his mentor's ashy fur. "Who survived?" he whispered unconsciously.

"Swiftrise and Rainfeather didn't make it." Pebblecreek was shuddering now, her spasms repeatedly dislodging Echopaw's muzzle from under the crook of the medicine cat's neck. "Neither did Ashthorn, Nettlesting, Newtflower…" Pebblecreek let out a soft choke. "We made camp over by the river," she rasped. "I found honey."

Echopaw didn't need to be told twice, and it didn't take much for him to understand that their clan had lost many of its members. Echopaw's shoulders slumped at the thought of his denmates gone - Slatepaw had been such a pillar in his life, a stone that could never be moved. Whitepaw, he had been a literal cloud of energy - boosting up the most bleakest of situations. And Nightpaw - Nightpaw had been the reason Echopaw had been determined to be a medicine cat. Nightpaw - his brother - he couldn't be with the Rising Sun with Rainfeather, could he?

Slowly but surely, the distinct scents of clan became clear from the charred bits of grass and cinders that floated in the air. Echopaw let out a groan of relief when he saw the scattered remains of his clan. At least a third had made it, thank the Rising Sun.

"You're going to have to talk to them, you know that, correct?" Pebblebrook meowed to him.

Echopaw felt his throat constrict. It was already dry from the smoke and ashes and all the screaming. "Uh," he managed.

Before either medicine cat could go on, there was a loud yowl from the scraggly group. Cats surged towards Echopaw - their eyes panicked, ablaze with terror. Fury. Pain.

"Echopaw!"

"You're alive!"

"Did the Rising spirits say anything?"

"Where's Swiftrise? And Rainfeather?"

"Who's going to lead us now?"

Echopaw flattened his ears, terrified by the clamoring crowd.

"Alright, alright, give him space!" A stocky figure pushed their way through the crowd. The group parted, albeit a little reluctantly. "Ya okay there, Echopaw?"

The small gray and white apprentice collapsed against his denmate. Relief and a freshened tide of sorrow crashed through the young tom - he had to support himself on Slatepaw's shoulder.

"Woah." The older tom wobbled as the medicine cat's full weight was placed upon him. "Steady."

"Slatepaw," Echopaw wailed. "Everything's gone - I saw Rainfeather die before my own eyes! Swiftrise didn't make it -"

"Ssh!" Slatepaw bristled. "Not so loud, you'll alarm them."

Echopaw didn't care. "I've had no signs, nothing worth using, all the herbs were destroyed in the fire," he rambled on. "And I have no idea who should lead this shambling clan -"

"You."

Echopaw blinked, shaking his head. "Sorry, what?"

"You," Slatepaw repeated. "You're a male medicine cat."

"S-so…?"

"That automatically makes you a large candidate for temporary leadership." Brown fur blocked Echopaw's path of sight. He glanced upwards at the large brown warrior who was standing in front of the pair now. "I pledge my allegiance to you, Echopaw, as our temporary leader."

Silence, except for the distant roar of flames, engulfed the group. Then it was broken by calls of the felines, caterwauling his name: "Echopaw! Echopaw!"

The tom felt the ground shake beneath him as he shuddered. "No! Stop!" He tore away from Slatepaw, somehow finding strength to run. There were angry cries of his clanmates echoing behind him, but Echopaw ran - and as he did, a thousand thoughts relayed through his head. Oh, this was horrible! Terrible! There was no way in a million lifetimes that he'd ever be a leader! He didn't even manage to decipher an omen correctly!

"Nightpaw!" The name was unexpected on his tongue. "Nightpaw!" He let it tear out anyway. The black and white tom hit the ground with a yelp, and lay there, sides heaving. Oh Suns and Stars and all that damn things in the skies -

Why did this happen?

Echopaw gave a shiver. He felt cold, even though the heat from the blaze was streaming over and across him. The storm of heat will kill the clan. He buried his muzzle into his paws. That should have been obvious, dammit -

And why did Rainfeather and Swiftrise have to die? He himself wasn't capable of controlling the mollies on his own. Swiftrise had been dominating, powerful - and so had Rainfeather. Echopaw wasn't that kind of tom.

But Jumpstrike is, a small, timid voice inside him spoke up. Echopaw widened his eyes from under the covers of his paws. Of course! Jumpstrike, the strong, formidable senior warrior of the clan. The perfect candidate for leader.

Before Echopaw could move, though, a small paw poked into his side. He raised his head to meet the golden eyes of - none other than his own damned brother.

"Nightpaw!" Echopaw choked out, burying his muzzle into the chest fur of the other apprentice. "You're alive, you're alive, you're-" Repeating seemed like a thing today.

Nightpaw stopped Echopaw's rambling with a paw on the gray and white tom's muzzle. Calm, he spoke with his eyes.


	18. Rhythm (TorrentClan)

**Rhythm**

 _Come down to the willow tree and quiet river_

 _Where the swifts and the doves mingle_

There it was again. The strange notes, like an eerie song of a bird. Flickerwing often hunted around this corner of the forest just to hear that.

The she-cat was aware that yes, she was hunting too close to Outsider territory. And that yes, all MazeClan cats were supposed to hunt near the fields, not the forest, but this sound – it was too intricate, too melodious, too scrumptious for the ears to not disobey orders. She had to beg Havenpelt to let her go on solo hunting trips to throw off suspicion from other warriors.

Then again, maybe bribing the clan deputy, Havenpelt, with fresh moss bedding (which the warriors' den lacked) and fresh-kill for those solo hunting trips was gaining her a few glances from her clanmates.

And today, after a moon of trying to piece together clues, Flickerwing was going to find the source of this melody.

The thick-furred molly cautiously prowled into the small grove of trees. Mostly willow trees grew in this specific part of the forest, and its shade provided marvelous shelter from heat during green-leaf. The shaky whispers of the willow leaves also provided great background noises and created a soothing, solemn mood. These conclusions had been made through several days and nights of observation by Flickerwing.

Today, once again, the elegant notes of the melody were flitting through the willow leaves, hanging there, and then dissipating into the hot air. Flickerwing slowly crept over to the trunk of the tree, careful not to disturb anything. She turned around the corner of the tree – then stopped.

The first thing to hit her was the overwhelmingly stark scent of Outsider.

Flickerwing gave a squeak of alarm and backed away, the grass crunching beneath her paws.

The feline whipped their head around to stare at her, jaws snapping shut. Silence abruptly hung in the air, the two cats staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Outsider!" Flickerwing gasped out at last.

"MazeClanner," the Outsider quipped, still in shock but somehow managing to make a retort.

"Oh – no, I'm sorry!" Flickerwing felt heat coursing beneath her fur. "I – just – uh -" The normally verbose she-cat was suddenly tongue-tied, unsure what to say. "Your voice was so alluring, I couldn't stop myself from listening!" she blurted out. "I didn't know you'd be a – well…"

"I - I prefer GorgeClanner," the cat murmured, speaking in that riveting, melodious voice. "But thank you." Flickerwing took a few heartbeats to take a proper look at the feline. The cat was a she-cat, Flickerwing realized, and was surprisingly dark-pelted, in a pretty shade of dark brown – most Outsiders were pale-colored.

"I'm sorry," Flickerwing repeated, "for surprising you." After a moment of hesitation, she added, "What do you call that… birdsong of yours, by the way?"

"Oh – it's singing." The she-cat perked up. "It's something we do in GorgeClan – I hate to boast, but I am really skilled at it."

"You _are!_ " Flickerwing mewed, in awe. Then, more shyly, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"What?" The Outsid – GorgeClanner blinks. "Singing?"

"Uh." Flickerwing shifted her paws. "Yes?"

The she-cat seemed to consider it for a moment. Flickerwing felt the heat rising up from the ground and to her head. By the skies, she hadn't been so anxious about a yes in her life! The warrior squeezed her eyes shut. "It's okay if you say no -"

"Alright."

Flickerwing's eyes flew open in relief. "Really?"

"Buh – but I have… uh, conditions!" the tabby stammered. "One – please don't tell… you know…"

"My clanmates? Well, duh!" Flickerwing chirped. "I kept sneaking into this forest a secret from them already!"

"You… what? Why?"

"Uh." Flickerwing felt tight in her own skin. "Our entire clan may or may not be allowed to come into this forest. Because of… the Out – I mean, GorgeClan trouble."

"O-oh."

A brief silence filled up the space.

"Another condition is that… you'll have to come out here twice a moon, when the moon is cleaved in half."

Flickerwing perked up immediately. "No biggie, I can' manage that!"

"And finally, you have to pass on the song to your kits if you have any."

Flickerwing paused at this. "Say what?"

"It's… it's just something that we GorgeClanners do, I guess? We pass on what we know, and… and especially what we're good at to… to our offspring."

RHYTHM

" _Where the swifts and the_ – Bear, I forgot the rest of the line."

" _Where the swifts and the doves mingle_. Hey, at least you know the first line now!"

"But I can't remember the rest!"

"You'll learn, just like I did!"

"Is that another song lyric?"

"I don't know? Maybe."

The pair of cats were sitting under the willow tree, cheerfully half discussing, half singing things and phrases.

"Do you think you can make your own song?" That question seemed to stop Bear in her tracks.

The she-cat considered for a moment. "I don't know," she admitted. "This song has been passed down for generations, and that's the only reason I know it. I don't know if you can just… make up your own for no reason."

"But I still created my own one!" Flickerwing declared triumphantly. The dilute tortoiseshell point's fur was bristling with delight. "Only – I kind of wasn't able to make my own melody." The warrior deflated a bit.

However, Bear looked delighted at this. "That's wonderful! Let's hear it!"

Sheepishly, Flickerwing cleared her throat and began: "There are those who can speak and those who can listen, but before you do either, lend an ear within."

Bear gave a trill of delight. "That's wonderful!" she meowed. "You need a melody, is that it?"

Flickerwing nodded, eyes wide.

Bear inhaled deeply before letting out a river of beautiful notes and trills. Flickerwing felt like she was being swept up in a tide of beautiful sound, warmly enveloping her – and then it was just over. Flickerwing blinked once, then twice. Her grin grew wide.

"We need to figure out a way to make these songs longer."

RHYTHM

Moons later, Flickerwing gave purring rumbles to her newborn kits. It seemed as if one of them – a pale ginger tabby – had already caught onto the rhythm of the melody, giving mewls in return.

"Maybe," Flickerwing whispered quietly to the kits, "you're the one who will find a way to find the peace said in the lyrics – with this birdsong."

 _And no one ever has to shiver_

 _And no one is ever alone._


	19. It's Going to be Different Now (Torrent)

It's Going to be Different Now

Bear was not an oddity in GorgeClan. She was that one cat who did her duties diligently, was always cheerful and was always willing to lend a helping paw or a shoulder to cry on. She wasn't _pretty_ but according to whispers in the clan she was beautiful on the inside. Which was probably why Blazepelt had taken her as a mate, even though she did not have a proper clan name, and he had held a disdain for cats without them.

She was pregnant with his kits. They were overjoyed at the prospect of being parents, of bringing new life to this world.

The russet tabby sat in the leafy shade of the willow tree, somewhat far from their camp, somewhat near to the MazeClanners. She looked down at her well-rounded stomach, pride glowing in her eyes. She already had the names set out for them: a little brown tabby tom, already grabbing at her stomach for milk, who she would name Pinekit; a stocky white molly, equally competitive as her brother, named Frostkit; and a brown and white kitten, not as enthusiastic as his siblings, who would be dubbed Seedkit. She gave a small dreamy sigh, lazing in the warm afternoon sunlight.

All that came crashing down when she caught greencough.

Bear felt like she was dying. Actually, she wished to be dead – it terrible, the feeling of hacking coughs scratching the insides of her throat, the lurching feeling of dizziness, and always, always the fear for the ones growing inside her stomach.

She got better. The kits did not.

Somewhere in Bear's ears, the pained howl from Blazepelt rang in her ears.

From that point on, she and Blazepelt were no longer mates. She was still a permanent queen, but she did not have someone she could love and raise a family with.

IT'S GOING TO BE DIFFERENT NOW

"Bear, aren't you going to eat?"

Bear stared, devoid of emotion, at the limp rabbit that lay at her paws. Next to her, Violet was nibbling at a shrew, and next to the black and white queen was Ducksplash, who glanced at her fellow denmate with concerned eyes. The only other queen, Paleblaze, was out on a stroll, presumably, with her mate Shadowcloud.

"No" was the russet tabby's answer.

"Ish been two moonth sinsh dat debacle," Violet complained, her mouth full of mouse. She swallowed, then meowed, "We get that you're grieving but you have to eat, otherwise you're going to starve to death."

Ducksplash's pale brown paw cuffed the younger queen's ear. "Hush!" she reprimanded sharply.

Bear flattened her ears. She knew that it was no use trying to hold back Violet. Ever since her kits Dahlia, Ravenpaw, and Wrenpaw had become apprentices, the molly had been strutting around camp like she'd become the leader.

Not that Ducksplash was any better. One of the queen's kits, Puddlepaw, was to be the next leader. Another, Hollowpaw, was going to be the deputy. They weren't called the "future of the clan" for nothing.

Bear gave a longing look outside, where Sunbrook was happily organizing patrols with Hollyshade. Sunbrook was a lucky one – after giving birth to Cloverpaw and Snowy, she was allowed to become a warrior instead of being a permanent queen. An exception to the rules because Sunbrook was Hollyshade's friend and a respected cat in the clan.

A mewl broke her out of her thoughts. She glanced over to the latest addition to the nursery. A little tom-kit, whose fur Ducksplash was now rapidly grooming.

"Hold still, Dusk-kit," the queen mewed between strokes.

The black tomkitten gave another mew of protest.

Bear gave a heaving groan, then stood up to pad out. She really couldn't stand to be around these queens, who only ever chattered about their kits. Bear couldn't dream of raising a litter, not when her first died without even being granted a chance at a full life.

"Let all cats of GorgeClan gather!" A yowl from the Highrock stopped her in her tracks. Bear dutifully returned to the front of the nursery, looking up to see the ginger and white leader of GorgeClan silhouetted against the sunlight.

"Not another announcement," Violet muttered. "So soon after he named Puddlepaw as his successor."

Ducksplash flicked the black and white she-cat's ear. "Don't talk with disrespect," she scolded. "Dryblade is one of the best leaders we ever had."

Bear said nothing and simply watched the wiry tom stand tall on the jutting stone.

"Clanmates!" Dryblade called. "Recently we have had MazeClan ruthlessly attack our patrols near the Weeping Willow border."

Hisses of "Yes, that happened" and "I was there – look at this scratch -" and "Good Skies, those MazeClanners are savages" burst out from here and there.

"While none of us were largely injured, we must not stand idly by while those cats without any ethics stomp across our territory," Dryblade continued. "Which is why I wish to marshal our forces to attack the next patrol who dares cross the border."

The gathered crowd burst into caterwauls of assent.

"Yes!"

"Make them pay!"

"They will not come any nearer!"

Bear gave a shudder in the shadows. Next to her, while Violet's ears were pricked and her tail was whipping side to side with anticipation, Ducksplash was uncharacteristically still. The brown tabby did not even bother to reprimand Violet when the molly burst into a call of approval. Bear chanced a look, and noticed that Ducksplash had uncurled her tail from Dusk-kit, who was now blindly pawing through the air for his mother.

Dryblade nodded at all of the faces in the clearing before waving his tail for silence. "However, to attack a force like that, we will need to train. Mentors! You are now required to train your apprentices in the art of battle once every two days. Apprentices should listen to their mentors and learn every single fight technique they are taught – it will save you in battle. Warriors – continue patrolling the borders, but now it is necessary that each patrol consists of at least five members." Dryblade gave a final flick of his tail. "That is all for this meeting."

The howls of approval did not stop until Hollyshade called for patrolling.

Violet gave a purr. "Well, it appears that something is going right for sure!"

Ducksplash said nothing. She got back on her paws and stalked into the den. Bear hurriedly picked up Dusk-kit before following the queen.

"Ducksplash," she meowed through the fur. "Don't forget Dusk-kit."

"Mm?" Ducksplash looked up. "Oh. Yes. Dusk-kit."

Bear frowned slightly, but when Ducksplash nudged her son closer to her stomach to feed, the russet tabby shrugged and returned outside.

What was she thinking? That Ducksplash would forget about her children? Of course a mother would never forget her kits.

Bear's shoulders sagged. Of course she would never forget her own kits.

IT'S GOING TO BE DIFFERENT NOW

Bear awoke in the middle of the night. The russet tabby blinked blearily, turning her head around to see the source of her awakening. A continuous whimpering sound, coming from where Ducksplash's nest was. It was probably Dusk-kit. Bear gave a snort before lying down again. Good skies, this time Bear didn't pity Ducksplash. Dusk-kit was a hungry pawful of a kit. Obviously, the tabby queen would get up to whisper comforting words to the kitten and coax him back to sleep.

But the quiet mewling continued. Bear shook her head, trying to find cohesion in her mind. She looked over to the place where Ducksplash was supposed to be. The moss-and-bracken nest was empty, except for the small tom.

Bear felt as if a lightning bolt had struck the back of her head. She scrambled out of her nest, eyes wild and mind wilder.

 _Where is she?_

 _She can't have gone too far._

 _Did she leave without her kit? Then did she take Puddlepaw and Hollowpaw?_

Bear somehow made it to the entrance of the camp, despite her muddled inner thoughts. She stumbled out. The moon was weaning, but the light it gave was bright enough to distinctly outline a figure scrambling away in the dark.

"Ducksplash!" At the call of her name, the queen turned around, green eyes wide. Bear ran towards her denmate. "What are you even _doing?_ Actually, what were you _thinking?_ Dusk-kit is crying for his mother!"

Ducksplash shook her head, her eyes wide. "No. Don't follow me. Don't talk to me about my children."

"They're your _kits –_ how can you just leave them behind like they mean nothing to you?"

Ducksplash lashed her tail. "I'm running away because I don't want to see them dead!" she spat.

Bear took a hesitant step forward. "Dead?"

"With Dryblade's actions, they'll be dead within two moons," Ducksplash snarled. The brown tabby queen curled her lip. "Don't you see? Puddlepaw and Hollowpaw are the future of the clan. Dusk-kit – if I took him along with me, he'd _die_ less than a moon later." Ducksplash padded closer to Bear. "I don't want to see my children die in front of me because I was unable to do anything for them."

Bear felt a sudden surge of frustration and fury. "If you're a mother, than you should do something about it!"

"And what? Get accused of being a traitor and die, and then let my kits die soon after, in a battle waged against impossible odds?" Ducksplash shook her head. "I know I'm a coward. But sometimes it's for the best."

Bear unsheathed her claws, pulling at the grass beneath her feet. She couldn't convince Ducksplash out of this, the queen could figure that out clearly. "They're your children, you can't just forget them like they're someone else's offspring!"

Ducksplash nodded. "I know I can't." The brown tabby she-cat's eyes held a glint of sorrow. Bear restrained herself from scoffing. "But this is for the best."

Bear's fur bristled along her spine. A growl rumbled in her throat. "Keep telling yourself that," she snapped. "Keep trying to convince yourself that you're doing this for your kits. But you're not doing this for your kits – your blood, your _family –_ you're doing this because you are selfish and you are afraid of the inevitable."

Ducksplash flinched back at every word, up until the point that the former GorgeClan cat was a few fox-lengths away from Bear. She glared back at the russet she-cat. "Like you wouldn't do the same if your kits were not stillborn!"

Bear nearly shot forward at this. She gave a snarl – "I would have done everything that I could to prevent my kits from being slaughtered!"

But by then Ducksplash had spun around and ran away.

IT'S GOING TO BE DIFFERENT NOW

The next morning, the clan was in a disarray. Ducksplash had disappeared in the middle of the night! Who was going to take care of Dusk-kit? What if any other cats went rogue and ran off?

"I will."

Violet glanced at her. "What?"

"I'm going to raise Dusk-kit," Bear meowed calmly.

Violet gave a snort. "You? How are you so sure that you will be a good mother figure to him?"

 _Anyone's better than you or Ducksplash._ Bear bit back that retort. "I'm sure enough."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Have fun being a mother to that pitiful scrap." The black and white queen's eyes momentarily softened. "Must be hard to lose his mother in such a short course of time."

Bear said nothing, only padded over and picked the wailing scrap of fur up. She lumbered over to her own nest where she settled down, curling her body against the shivering kit.

A blossom of warmth suddenly wove its way through her body. The small tom stopped shivering – he began to purr at the presence of fur pressed against his own, nuzzling at Bear's stomach.

Bear started to purr as well. This young kit did not deserve a mother of the likes of Ducksplash. He deserved something more. He deserved to be loved. And he deserved to be… protected.

Bear curled herself tighter around her new son. She would protect him, she vowed. She would protect him or die trying.

"Are you going to rename him?" The question shocked her out of her mind. She glanced at Violet.

"What?"

Violet's whiskers twitched. "Well, aren't you?" she prompted. "Dusk-kit is too close to Ducksplash's name for my taste."

Bear blinked. To rename her new kit… She looked down at the black tom, who was already kneading at her stomach for milk, mewling loudly. She gave another rusty purr at the sight. She already knew what she would name him.

"Your new name is Pinekit," she murmured to him. She gently nuzzled her son. "Welcome to the world."


End file.
